Too Broken To Fix
by Ro222
Summary: Percy knew he couldn't keep the secret forever. Nothing lasts forever and he knew that. He just thought he could cling on to it a little longer, but his strength was fading fast. So the beautiful Annabeth makes it her mission to get to know him and bring Percy back to the carefree, sarcastic, annoying guy he once was. Though he may just be too broken to fix.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Annabeth was good at reading people. She was smart, practical and wise beyond her years. She could read emotions easily. But Percy Jackson was a riddle she couldn't solve.

With his secretive, intoxicating emerald eyes Annabeth couldn't help but get drawn in. There were secrets behind his orbs, secrets she wanted to know. He was a puzzle. A puzzle without a picture, a map without an X. She wanted to unwrap his stories, every single one of his tangle of lies. Every English lesson she would discreetly stare at him. He wouldn't know because normally he would be passed out on his desk, asleep.

At the very moment, Percy was at the back of the room with his head on the desk, drooling onto his notebook. His best and only friend was sitting next to him, sneakily texting on his phone. With a heavy sigh Annabeth looked at her three pages of notes on Romeo and Juliet and rolled her eyes.

Boys. How comes they don't care about good grades?

Then, she looked around the rest of the room and saw that everyone else was messing around, no one was paying attention to the slide show at the front. Annabeth smiled, rolled her shoulders back into the perfect posture and began to take notes again.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dreams for Percy Jackson were never dreams. They were nightmares. But when Percy fell asleep in his fifth class, he didn't think about what would happen of he were to wake up screaming. He was too exhausted from laying awake all night, listening to another _stupid_ poker game.

In his dream, there was nothingness. Just a dark void, it was silent enough to hear a faint buzz in the atmosphere. Percy began to relax, which is something proven to be difficult when he sleeps, but if it was just emptiness and he was alone. No one was there in his dream who could hurt him. Or whom he could hurt in return.

Percy's thoughts were scattered. It was like some one had put a blanket over his mind and now every thing was fuzzy, he couldn't catch a single thought that made sense if he tried.

A part of him was vaguely aware of the hum of chatter in the world outside his dream and if he focused hard enough, Percy heard the faint scratch of pen against paper.

Suddenly, there was a loud and high pitched ringing. Percy lifted his head, groggy with sleep, and blinked his eyes a few times to get used to the brightness of the room. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his best friend Jason Grace stuffing his notes into his bag. He forced the zip shut and swung it over his shoulder. He turned to Percy. "You look terrible."

Percy snorted and put his own notes into his bag, running a hand through his dark hair he answered. "Gee thanks."

The two began walking out of the classroom, down the corridors that were filled with teens; girls checking reflections or tapping on their phone's, guys picking fights with each other and slamming one another into the wall of lockers. Percy sighed deeply, yep. This was High School alright.

"What lesson do you have now?" Jason asked his friend. Percy wracked his memory, trying to remember.

"Um... History."

Jason nodded and mumbled a _"See ya"_ as he turned to walk into his own class. Percy swore under his breath, History was one of the few classes where he didn't have Jason. He didn't have any other friends besides from him, well he had Grover Underwood but he moved a few years back. Anyway, since he had no friends, he had to stay awake.

Percy breathed out a long breath and forced his tired feet up the two flights of stairs to his class. When he arrived, he pushed open the door and slumped his heavy bag on his desk at the back of the room. He always sat at the back, the back right corner where he could lean up against the wall and gaze out the window. The teacher would easily overlook him meaning he didn't have to answer any questions and he could sleep in peace.

He just couldn't do any of those things in this class.

The late bell rang just as Percy sat down. The teacher, Mrs Redena wrote something on the white board at the front of the room. With Percy's bad dyslexia, it took him four or five minutes to read before he realised that it was actually written in a different language.

A blonde girls hand shot straight up, like a bullet. Mrs Redena looked at her expectantly. "Is it Greek?"

Mrs Redena nodded, "Well done, Annabeth!"

Percy stifled a groan. Annabeth Chase. The perfect girl. She was beautiful, no one could deny it, even the bitchy girls who went around making everyone's lives miserable as if it were a sport. She had long golden princess curls and eyes like hurricanes. She was the smartest girl in school, straight A's always and teachers expected nothing but the best from her.

He hated Annabeth with a passion.

She would always look down on him because he wasn't the brightest of people, always correcting his spelling or bad grammar when he spoke. He could help the fact that he was raised in New York and occasionally let his accent seep in, he tried to hide it though because everyone would make fun of him for it.

"The word means Mythology. For this semester, we will be studying Greek Mythology." The class sighed loudly but Annabeth perked up instantly. "Now, read pages 61 to 67 of the textbooks in front of you and make notes in your books. I suggest you revise on the Gods, Goddesses, their names and powers."

Percy flopped open the book and flicked to the page, "You are going to be partnered up to complete an essay on them for four weeks time. I shall pick your partners. You can move next to each other for all the lessons until the project is due in to work on it." The teacher carried on.

Mrs Redena read out seven pairs Percy didn't pay any attention too, he listened when he heard his own name though. "Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase."

Percy and Annabeth both started to protest, each sending insults at each other. "I don't want to be partnered up with him! He's an idiot!"

"She's an annoying fly! Miss, please!" Percy nearly shouted.

"Be quiet! There's no switching now get on with it!"

Percy and Annabeth glared at each other as she sat next to him, kicking his leg in the process. "Fuck off." Percy whispered.

"Make me." Annabeth smirked and began to read.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

With shaking fingers and chattering teeth, Percy fumbled with his small apartment door lock. He knew that his step father, Gabe, would be inside. He didn't think that his poker buddies were there but he didn't want to make a sound in case they were. Percy's wrist still ached from last time.

There was a loud smash, like glass dropping to the ground and shattering to millions of pieces. Percy didn't have to think twice to know that Gabe had just dropped a beer bottle. _Shit,_ Percy thought. _He's drunk._

Last time Gabe was drunk, every thing collapsed in on itself. Percy's world fell apart, it was actually quite scary how little time and effort it had taken for Gabe to destroy him completely, he was _still_ trying to glue the pieces back together. He swallowed thickly, pushing down the bad memories and fear and opened the door.

The smell hit him like he had ran into brick wall. Cheap beer, cigarettes and sweat. Percy almost gagged. Thankfully, Gabe's poker buddies weren't there but that small relief didn't make the sight wasn't any prettier. On the floor were smashed bottles, dirty clothes, magazines, food wrappers that crunched under Percy's feet when he walked. More clothes were thrown carelessly over damaged and stained furniture, the kitchen sink was over flowing with water and dirty dishes, it looked like a black bin bag that was so heavy with food it had split open and the contents had spilled out onto the floor.

Worst of all though, Gabe was heavily leaning against the wall, an unlit cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth, he reeked of alcohol and there were shards of glass in his hands, ready to strike any body who messed with him. Percy gulped.

Trying to sneak away without being noticed, Percy ducked his head and made a dash for his bedroom at the over side of the room. He was abruptly yanked backwards though, Percy remembered his dark hoodie and began to panic. Gabe had grabbed his hood and pulled him backwards, he began to choke.

Gabe (though he wasn't exactly a thin man) managed to lift Percy above the ground (probably because he hadn't eaten much the past few months) and bought the young boys ear to his mouth.

Percy shivered at the stench of his breath. "You don't walk away from me," Gabe stated. He dropped Percy to the ground and the teen tried to regain his breathing whilst maintaining his dignity. "Get up!" He bellowed. Percy scrambled to get up and once he did, his step father grabbed his right arm and pulled him to the floor with it.

There was a loud tearing noise and searing hot pain travelled from Percy's shoulder to his wrist. He gasped and breathed in deeply, trying in vain to dull the intense throbbing that had began. "I said," Gabe said calmly, "Get your lazy ass off of the floor!"

Biting his lip to keep from crying out, Percy staggered to his feet. "I'm going out and when I come back, I expect this house to be spotless."

The young boy nodded and kept his head down, he heard Gabe's heavy food steps walk towards the door. "What time will you be back?" His words cracked and wavered and were barely audible, but Percy hoped that Gabe was too drunk and disoriented to register his utter terror.

Suddenly, Percy's head snapped back, a bruise already forming at his cheekbone. Gabe stood over him with his hand still raised. "You don't speak to me like that, boy!" He yelled, his voice bouncing off the thin walls. Percy resisted the urge to shrink back. "I'll come back when I want to come back and you need to clean everything. Or you and I will need to have another one of our... _little chats."_

Images flashed into Percy's mind like lightening lighting up the sky at night. Pictures of Percy bent over a chair shirtless, Gabe laughing as he bought the whip down upon his back countless times Images of Gabe's poker buddies using him as their human punching bags, Percy grit his teeth and forced himself to nod.

Next thing he knew, Percy was alone in the crammed apartment. With tired and aching limbs, he fought unconsciousness all the way to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw purple and blue blossoming at the side of his face. His emerald eyes were bloodshot, around his neck were faint yellow bruises and Percy pulled off his hoodie to inspect the damage that had been done to his shoulder.

His right shoulder was red and swollen. He couldn't move it if he tried. Purple and blue raced down his arm and stopped above his elbow. Not knowing how to treat anything, Percy moved back into the living room and began to tidy his house up.

Picking up wrappers, wiping up beer, getting numerous cuts from picking up shards of glass and putting dirty clothes into the washing machine helped Percy forget about the pain from his shoulder and after he finished that, he began to scrub every dish in the sink until they were spotless.

Not feeling hungry, Percy grabbed an ice pack from the freezer, took his phone out of his bag and went into his room. Percy felt his phone buzz in his back pocket and took it out, looking at the messages he saw one from an unknown number.

 _Hi idiot, it's Annabeth Chase from school. I asked Jason for your number, since we're partnered up for this project I am not going to fail because of you. Let me know when your free to work on it._

 _Annabeth._

Percy sighed and switched his phone all the way off without answering, he crumpled to his broken and unmade bed, closing his eyes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Annabeth Chase groaned in annoyance when she saw that Percy _still_ hadn't replied. She was a straight A student and there was absolutely no way in hell that she would fail because he was being an ass.

 _Idiot,_ Annabeth thought. _He's probably messing around right now, maybe playing on his Xbox and going to make me do all the work!_ Sighing, she took an apple from the fruit bowl at the kitchen. "Hello Annabeth," Her step Mum smiled as she grated cheese for tonight's dinner. "How was school?"

Annabeth smiled back, warmly, "It was good but I have a lot of home work so..." She trailed off and looked longingly towards the stairs.

Her step Mum laughed and waved her hand, "Go on, Annie," Annabeth tried not to glare at her for the stupid nickname. She took a bite out of the apple, waved to her step Mum and walked upstairs.

Annabeth's bedroom was her space, with a house of five it was nice to just have your own space. Her younger step brothers, Bobby and Matthew, shared a room and there was a door that joined all the children's rooms together. Annabeth smiled, they were just one big happy family.

She rolled her eyes at all the toy trucks, football's and colouring books that decorated the stairs as she climbed. Her younger brothers made a mess everywhere they went, they were like a tornado, causing havoc wherever they were. Closing the door behind her, Annabeth took a seat at her desk and jiggled the mouse of her computer to turn it on.

She tapped in her password and clicked on Google. _Whatever,_ Annabeth thought. _I'll rather do it without his stupid help anyways._ She typed in the words _Greek Gods and Goddesses._

Unsurprisingly, lots of things immediately popped up. Annabeth scrolled through page after page of names and relations. She had written all the names down in her notebook and was now doing some digging on the ones she found most interesting.

Athena was definitely her favourite Goddess. She was naturally pretty, she was smart, she was good in battle and always won. Reviewing all she had written in her neat, cursive hand writing, Annabeth smiled. After checking her phone for a reply once more, she threw her phone onto her bed and the smell of home made lasagne caught her nose.

Mouth watering, Annabeth followed the delicious scent downstairs where her family was seated at the table and her step Mum placed down a steaming plate of food. Annabeth smiled and took her seat opposite her Father who had come home from work a few hours ago. How long had she been upstairs?

Annabeth grinned and tucked into her dinner. The noisy, excited chatter of her two brothers warming her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

Percy ached all over. He hadn't has a good nights sleep because of the pain all over his body and fear of what Gabe would do to him when he came back from wherever he had gone, probably even more drunk than he was before. Percy forced himself up from his bed and padded over to the bathroom to inspect the bruises.

Switching on the light, Percy was momentarily blinded. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. He turned on the faucet and cold water began to dribble into the sink.

Cupping his hands, Percy held as much water as he could without it seeping through gaps in his fingers and splashed it on his face. The teen lifted his head to stare into the mirror that was hanging above the sink and sighed heavily. The bruise on his cheekbone was bigger and darker than he had expected. With purple, blue and green branching out onto the side of his face.

The small bruise at his neck from where Gabe yanked him back could easily be covered with make up. It didn't look half as bad as any other of his bruises and it was already fading into yellow.

Percy swallowed down the fear in the back of his throat and used his left hand to pull down his hoodie that he had slept in so he could see the damage done to his shoulder. It hurt. It felt like someone was constantly stabbing and piercing hot needles into him and the points touched his bone and twisted sharply. The agony was hell but Percy refused to tell anyone.

The redness had only crawled up to the base of his neck and a little below his elbow. Purple and blue snaked their way down his arm. Percy hissed when he tried to move his arm just a little bit. There was nothing he could do to help himself.

He could take some paracetamol, grit his teeth and bear it. But that was all he could do without telling anyone, and he would tell no one. Ever. He'd keep this secret till the day he died and whilst he lay on his death bed with a dying heartbeat, he'd get the pleasure of seeing Gabe being handcuffed and taken to jail and then he could finally rest in peace.

Percy smiled at his plan, he tried to hear if Gabe was back yet. He hadn't heard him come in last night, Percy cautiously walked over to his step father and Mum's room. His heart twisted when he saw the pictures of her framed on the bedside tables.

Thankfully, Gabe was not there. Percy opened one of the drawers in the chest of drawers and searched through the contents. He found his Mum's makeup bag and bought out what he hoped was concealer. Well, he knew that it was since he had to use it so many times in the past to hide bruises that Gabe inflicted upon him.

He went back into the bathroom with the concealer in hand and started to apply it to his bruises using only his left hand. Percy easily covered the ones on his neck but he couldn't cover up the entire bruise on the side of his face without it looking like he was wearing make up and he surely didn't want that, he'd be the laughing stock of the school!

At the final result, all the bruises, minus his shoulder, had been covered and only a smaller looking one was at his cheekbone. That's fine, he could just tell them that he had walked into a wall.

Percy ran a hand through his hair and went back into his bedroom to change his clothes since he had worn them yesterday _and_ had slept in them. He threw on the first thing he saw which was a pair of black trousers, a navy blue hoodie and a pair of deep blue converse. Flicking the hood up so that some of the bruises were hidden, Percy grabbed his bag and walked out the door.

His stomach grumbled in protest at not having any breakfast but Percy shrugged it off. He'd gone whole weekends without any food. Those weekends were the ones where Gabe's friends were round and if he disturbed them, they'd teach him a lesson. A lesson Percy didn't want to learn. Not again.

Percy locked the door of their small apartment and soon he was out of the building of flats and in the cold November air. His worn jacket did nothing to protect himself against the harsh wind. He shivered slightly.

Pain flared up in his arm at the faint movement. Percy clenched his jaw and kicked the pavement. He was annoyed. Annoyed at Gabe for doing all those things for him and causing what happened, annoyed at himself for letting Gabe do all those things and _let_ that happen.

Yep, Percy was mad as hell but he had no one to go to and he point blank refused to ask for help. He'd done it when he was nine, he had swallowed his pride and asked for help at the local police station.

Sally had had to work later that evening and Gabe was mad because the phone bill had been more expensive than usual because Percy had been missing his best friend, Grover, who had recently moved. Gabe hit him, he got a busted lip and black eye. Percy was scared so he had snuck out to the only place he thought he'd be safe. The police station.

He had asked an officer for help, he said "Look kid, I'm busy. Your daddy was probably drunk and had a bad day, you did something that pushed his buttons and he hit you harder than he meant to. Okay?"

After that, nine year old Percy went home with tears in his eyes that he wouldn't let fall. _Your daddy was probably drunk._ That was the thing. Gabe wasn't drunk and that's what made Percy scared.

Because if alcohol wasn't making Gabe hit him, then his step father knew what he was doing. And that hurt more then anything.

Percy shook his head to be rid of the awful thoughts. He shivered again and winced, a car pulled up next to him. Percy recognised it immediately, it was Jason's car. The red Porsche stood out against the rough, gloomy place where Percy lived.

The horn honked and Jason rolled down the window, "You coming in? Or would you rather catch pneumonia?" He pulled open the door and Percy slid in the passenger side.

Jason's car was expensive. Inside was cream leather, he had the red painted especially because it was his favourite colour and he had tinted windows and seat warmers. He got it for his birthday from his Dad who had saved up for his children to have the car's they wanted since he found out that his wife was pregnant.

Percy buckled in his seatbelt and Jason began to drive with barely audible music playing in the background. He wrapped his arms around himself, hoping in vain to regain some heat. "Your lips were almost turning blue," Jason laughed. "Lucky I picked you up when I did."

"You make it sound like we're going on a date," Percy joked whilst rolling his eyes.

Jason shrugged and stared at the road. "Love you babe."

"You too honey," Percy murmured playfully and looked out of the window, watching as the car rolled passed the rough looking flats in which he lived.

Percy's best friend laughed and silence took over. The emerald eyed teen rested his elbow on the window and made the mistake of using his injured arm. Fire started at his shoulder and made its way down to his wrist, it felt like someone had shot a bullet through his bone and now someone else was digging into the wound trying to get it out.

Percy hissed and Jason flashed him a worried look, "You okay, Perce?" Percy couldn't speak, his jaw and teeth were clenched so hard to keep from screaming it felt like they'd snap. He was vaguely aware that he was nodding, Jason didn't seem to buy it. "C'mon, what's up?"

The car drove into the school parking lot, Percy had history first which meant he didn't have to answer any of Jason's nagging questions for the first hour of scjool. Jumping out of the car before Jason had even parked it, Percy ran into school with a throbbing shoulder and eyes burning from the pain.

He wouldn't let one of those tears fall. He wouldn't let anyone break him so much for him to cry. He wouldn't.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four. 

Annabeth was the first person to arrive at History class. She took her new seat at the back of the room next to Percy with an aggravated sigh. Why did she have to be partnered with him? Annabeth would gladly have taken anyone else in the class as her partner, she would welcome them with open arms. But Percy Jackson? Trying to get him to do anything involved with school was like trying to get blood from a stone.

Mrs Redena smiled at her star student as more teens filed into the room. The late bell rung and Percy still hadn't shown up. Annabeth let out an exasperated sigh and pulled out her notebook that was filled with facts for the project.

She didn't admit it to anybody, but Annabeth was extremely happy that Percy wasn't in. She could turn this hour into something that would be productive and beneficial to the essay and she couldn't do that if Percy were here.

There were Greek Mythology textbooks on each desk and Mrs Redena had written informative page numbers on the board. Annabeth flipped open the book to the first page and began to read through it all. She soaked up all the knowledge she could get her hands on.

Since she was so much more planned out and prepared than everyone else for the essay, Annabeth decided that she might get a better grade if she included things like monsters the Gods and Goddesses had to fight or wars that they went through or facts about the Titans and the Giants.

After reading about Drakons, Titans, The Trojan War and other things, Annabeth had completed two more double sided pages of notes. She decided that she had time to rest. There was twenty minutes left of the class, she'd stop working for a moment and then she'd jump right back into it.

Closing her eyes, Annabeth still saw ancient Greek words swim around her head. She smiled briefly, good. That meant she had them memorized. She was vaguely aware of the loud voices of her classmates and Mrs Redena trying to make everyone be quiet.

Annabeth wasn't, however, aware of the chair next to her being scrapped across the floor and her partner sitting down whilst pulling out a dark blue notebook. _Its probably filled with notes to his friends and doodles_ , Annabeth thought. She decided that Percy wasn't going to get away with just leaving her with all the work for half of the lesson, Annabeth opened her eyes and lifted her head up, giving Percy the coldest glare she could possibly muster.

"Where have you been?" Annabeth asked sharply, she looked into his secretive emerald eyes and felt the usual pump of adrenaline flush through her veins. She was going to find out every single one of his secrets, after all, he was the one person in the class who Annabeth didn't know a thing about, other than the fact that he was dumb. But everyone knew that.

Percy cleared his throat, "I was late," He mumbled. Annabeth noticed pain flicker behind his eyes when he moved his right arm. "Sorry."

Deciding that she wouldn't get a better answer than that, Annabeth turned back to her work. "What should I do?" Percy asked and flipped open his note book to a clean page. "You can't do all the work."

Annabeth could do all the work and she wanted to do all the work. That way, she'd get an undeniable A. She sighed and pushed the textbook closer to Percy, "Read all the pages that are written on the board and make notes."

Percy murmured something incoherently and started to read. Annabeth saw his lips move every time he came to a difficult word. After about ten minutes or so, Percy closed the textbook and groaned. "Make the words stop swimming!"

He smacked his head on the table and closed his eyes, he read about three words on that page, the others swam around and Percy had no clue what they were. Annabeth nudged him with her elbow. Finally, she asked the dreaded question.

"Percy, are you dyslexic?"

Only Jason, his Mum and Gabe knew the answer to that. Just like they were the only people who knew about his New Yorker accent. Maybe some teachers also knew but Percy wasn't sure. The reason he didn't want anyone to know is because they'd make fun of him. It happened in his old school. People would say to him every time he had to read something out loud that their baby cousin could read better than that.

He nodded his head slightly and heard Annabeth smack her forehead. "I should of seen it before!" She said. "I'm sorry Percy, if I knew I wouldn't of made you read anything."

Percy smiled, "Its okay. I don't like to tell anyone."

Annabeth returned the smile, _okay_. She thought. _They were making progress._ For a moment, she forgot all about her hatred for Percy and felt warmth spread through her like wild fire when they locked eyes.

She cleared her throat and looked away, the moment forgotten. Annabeth asked when they should work on the essay together.

"Tomorrow?" Percy checked. Annabeth thought, she was free tomorrow.

"Okay, what time and where?"

"After school. The cafe down the street. I'll show you the way," Percy answered and began packing up since there was three minutes left of class. Annabeth nodded, they stood in silence, waiting for Mrs Redena to let them out of the room. Finally, the bell rang and every one walked to their next class.

"See you tomorrow," Annabeth said and turned down a different corridor. Percy nodded and for a slight second, looking at Annabeth made the pain in his shoulder dull. Just a bit.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Percy decided that he didn't want to go home that night. He didn't want to see Gabe, none of his bruises had healed properly and his shoulder still hurt and stung like a bitch. It was either dislocated, fractured or broken. He wasn't sure which but none of those three options were particularly good.

The wind whipped his dark hair back and froze his face. Percy rubbed his hands together, trying to get some blood circulation back into his numb fingers. He winced when he moved his shoulder.

Sighing, Percy shrugged off his jacket, removed his hoodie and took off the white shirt he always wore underneath. He put the hoodie and jacket back on and made a makeshift sling with the white shirt.

His shoulder was supported and he couldn't move it in the sling, Percy was quite proud of himself.

The teen was on his way up to the hospital. A long walk, maybe an hour, maybe more, maybe less. But he hadn't seen his Mum since the accident and he needed to know that there was still good in the world.

Percy blew out and his breath fogged up in the air, creating a white puff of smoke. When he was a kid, Percy pretended he was a dragon and would go around trying to scare Sally. He closed his eyes as the memory hit him.

 _"Mummy, mummy look!" A young boy around the age of four jumped around on the frost covered pavement. Young Percy blew out as far as his little lungs could go and the air in front of him turned to smoke. "I dragon mummy! I breath fire!"_

 _Sally Jackson smiled and ruffled her son's dark hair. He giggled and flopped on the ground. "Its cold, I wanna go home!" He pouted, his green eyes pleading. It made Sally's heart fill with love at the sight of him._

 _His Mum grabbed his arms and lifted him into her arms, "So you don't want to stop at the candy store?"_

 _Percy's eyes lit up and he smiled, wrapping his tiny arms around Sally's neck. "I love you mummy," He whispered._

 _"I love you too."_

The flashback faded, leaving Percy smiling. He and his Mum were a team. They always had been and always will be. He wasn't sure when he ended up at the hospital but somehow he was walking up the stairs to Sally's ward.

He went up to the lady at the desk, she was an elder lady with greying brown hair and electric blue eyes. "Excuse me?" Percy said. The lady looked up and Percy read her nametag as Eloise. "Could you tell me what room Sally Jackson is in please?"

Eloise punched the name into her keyboard, Percy saw her eyes search for the name and waited patiently. "105," She smiled warmly.

"Thanks," He said and walked down the corridor, he looked at all the room numbers and finally reached his Mum's room.

Taking a deep breath, Percy opened the door. The sight almost killed him. His Mum, bruised and bloodied, laying on a hospital bed. She was hooked up to dozens of machines and Percy knew that one of them was life support.

Gabe did this to her and Percy hated him for it. He sat down on the chair next to his Mum's bed and took her cold hand in his. "I love you Mum," He whispered. "So, _so_ much."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

That night, Percy had a nightmare that chilled him to the bone. It scared him more than anything. Well, it wasn't really even a nightmare. It was a memory, a really bad memory and for Percy, memories were the worst dreams anyone could ever have.

It only happened a few weeks ago...

 _Percy, Sally and Gabe were in the car driving Percy home from one of his many after school detentions. It's not like he meant to call the teacher a moody cow. It slipped out! She was probably going through the change anyways._

 _The atmosphere was silent and awkward and tense. From the back of the car, Percy drummed his fingers on the seat and cleared his throat in a futile attempt to get everyone talking. "Shut it Kid," Gabe snapped and pushed the car to go faster. No one said anything when Gabe drove straight through a red light._

 _Sally gave Gabe a stern look and turned her eyes to her son in the back of the car. "Percy," She said softly. "You've got to learn to control your temper and your mouth. Not everything you think has to be said."_

 _Percy looked out the window, watching the buildings whizz by as Gabe broke the speed limit. "They teach you the truth is good but you say the truth and then every one gets offended!"_

 _Obviously, nobody had an answer to that so the silence filled the car again. Sally's eyes flickered to the speed reader and she gasped, "Gabe slow down," She grabbed her seatbelt._

 _Gabe rolled his eyes, "It's fine."_

 _This is what usually happened. Sally would say something, Gabe would overrule her and she'd cower and give in. Percy didn't like to think about it, but he was almost positive that Gabe had hit her before. The car suddenly jerked around a corner and flew past a red light._

 _After that, every thing seemed to happen in slow motion. Percy's mum head butted the window which shattered it and sent glass flying everywhere, the car was still spinning out control and Sally was unconscious. Percy heard Gabe's long stream of curses._

 _Percy looked to his Mum in fear, he braced himself by planting one arm on the window and the other on the roof of the car. He shut his eyes tightly and prayed that it was just a dream._

 _Glass was everywhere, Percy heard screams, curses and police cars near him and he smelt smoke. He opened one eye and saw that the front of the car was on fire, he screamed and his seatbelt came loose._

 _It wasn't long before Percy was being jostled in the back of the uncontrollable vehicle. He felt something sharp slowly enter his left thigh and his left side. Something hot and wet trickled down and then he realised that two massive pieces of glass were stuck in him._

 _Percy started hyperventilating and began choking on the smoke that entered the car. He couldn't breath, he wasn't sure if his Mum was alive or dead and he wasn't sure if he'd even get to say that he loved her one more time._

 _The car stopped spinning, Percy was gasping for air and clutching his side. Darkness invaded his vision but he forced himself to check his Mum's pulse. Sally had blood covering almost every part of her body, it was matted in her hair and it stained her clothes. She had glass all over her and smoke dusting her face._

 _The scared teen sighed with immense relief when he saw the faint rise and fall of her chest. Knowing that his Mum was okay, Percy succumbed to the darkness._

Percy woke with a start, he was covered in a layer of sweat and tears. His chest heaved rapidly and he looked around the room. He was still in his small, messy bedroom and from the loud rumbling coming from the hallway, Percy guessed that Gabe had finally come home.

Closing his eyes with tears falling, he rested his head against the cold, metal bed frame. He didn't want to wake Gabe, if he did then there would be hell to pay. Percy couldn't get the images out of his head, he tried to pull himself together.

With his head fogged up with horrid memories, Percy couldn't care less if he woke up the disgusting pig that he called a step father. He walked into the bathroom, his mind and body on autopilot.

It had been a few days since he had last had a nightmare like that, stupidly, Percy thought that they'd gone. He looked into the mirror, all of his bruises had faded to yellow, his shoulder was still cased in his white shirt that acted as a sling.

The emerald eyes that belonged to Percy were dull and lifeless with deep purple shadows beneath them, his skin was so pale it was almost grey and tears crawled down his face. He lifted up his shirt and saw the scar running down his side, it hadn't faded yet and the doctors said that it probably never would.

He couldn't go on like this, could he?

Heaving a heavy sigh, Percy decided that he would have to. It wasn't just because of the fact that he'd be tossed around in foster homes that he didn't leave Gabe, it was that deep down he knew that his step father would track him down.

Or even worse, if Sally - _when_ Sally recovered, Gabe would probably hurt her if Percy wasn't there to defend her.

Turning on the shower, Percy discarded his clothes, wincing and biting his lip when he moved his shoulder above his head to take off his shirt. He turned on the shower and stepped in.

The coolness of the water helped to calm his racing mind and aching heart. Percy wasn't sure why but being in water always made everything better. It was calm and he could think clearly.

Percy turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back into his bedroom. After changing into some clothes, the teen grabbed his bag and walked out of the small apartment.

Wrapping his jacket around himself to try and protect himself against the harsh wind, Percy wiped the remaining tears from his face and breathed in deeply. Still shaken from his nightmare, he wondered if Sally would recover.

Not knowing made fear wrap around his heart and squeeze until he could no longer breath.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six.

 _ **Wow, so many people have favourited, followed and reviewed! Big hugs to you all! Answer to guest review: Hi! Thanks for reviewing, sorry that I didn't make it clear, Sally married Gabe because she didn't have a job at the time, he was nice at first and had an alright income. It wasn't until two years into their marriage that he showed his true colours. Hope that clears things up :)**_

 _ **Also to Mathilda208 Thank you so much for your review and kind words, they made my day :)**_

 _ **AlchemyBlue thank you! And yes I certainly will continue the story :)**_

 _ **Right, on with the story my friends!**_

 _ **Ro x**_

Annabeth was nice and warm. She had watched the news this morning and saw that it would be one of the coldest mornings of the year. She had bundled up in a smoke coloured puffy coat, a white fluffy scarf and a pair of grey owl mittens she had owned since she was three.

Her father had gone to work early that morning and her family couldn't afford to get her a car so she walked to school. Annabeth was tired, she guessed that Percy would leave her to do all the work for their essay so she researched some more last night.

She didn't pay attention to the time and ended up studying deep into the early hours of the morning. Wrapping her fingers around the straps of her bag, she lifted her head and saw a dark haired figure stumbling down the road like they were drunk.

Curiously, Annabeth started to walk faster, being careful not to slip on the ice that had gathered on the pavement. When she was close enough to recognise the figure, she called out, "Percy!"

The person turned around, Annabeth walked faster until she was standing next t him. She couldn't help but notice his right arm encased in what was perhaps the worst DIY sling she had ever seen in her life. They both stopped walking for a second, "What'd you do?" Annabeth asked him, raising a brow in question.

The wind ruffled the pair's hair and Annabeth spat out some blonde curls that had made their way into her mouth. Percy stumbled over his words for a minute, she couldn't help but notice the slight change in his demeanour. He seemed nervous. "Oh, I-I tripped and bent my arm backwards."

Annabeth couldn't help but laugh, she carried on walking with Percy next to her. "Do you have a brain in there?" She tapped her knuckles on the side of his head like how someone would knock on a door. "Or is so filled with seaweed?"

Percy snorted, "Why seaweed?"

"I just offended you and the first thing you choose to say is _why seaweed?"_ Annabeth muttered, then she turned her voice louder to answer Percy's question. "Because your eyes remind me of the ocean, where there's sea there is seaweed and you are not exactly smart because your brain is filled with seaweed."

"So, I'm some kind of seaweed brain?" Percy grinned.

Annabeth nodded. She noticed how Percy's fingertips were turning slightly blue and the rest of him was pale as snow. "Why don't you wear a thicker coat, idiot?"

He didn't answer for a while. Percy didn't want to admit that his family didn't care nor have the money to waste on things like coats or scarfs. "I'm not cold," He lied. Annabeth rolled her grey eyes but she left the subject alone.

Soon, they had reached school. "I've done some more research on the essay." Annabeth said.

"You should let me do some of it! I'm completely helpless next to you!" Percy chuckled and started rubbing his numb, frostbitten hands together.

Annabeth smiled slightly, she liked being in control of projects. She liked learning and she loved to get good grades. The only way that those things would be for certain is if she did the project by herself. "Well, we're meeting after school so you can help then."

They both made it to school just in time of the late bell ringing. Meaning, they were late. "Shit," Percy cursed and started to run to his locker to retrieve his books for Math class. Annabeth laughed as she watched the seaweed brain that was Percy Jackson fade into the crowd of high schoolers.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The green eyed teen made it to his first class just before his teacher, Mr Larson, started the class. Percy moved to the back of the class and slumped in his seat next to Jason. Using his left hand only, he managed to get his notebook out of his bag.

His arm felt better, he couldn't move it but the pain wasn't constant. Percy knew it wouldn't heal properly without a doctor looking at it but then they'd ask too many questions and Gabe surely wouldn't pay for two hospital bills simultaneously.

Jason nudged Percy's side with his elbow and passed a scrap piece of paper across the desk. It took Percy a while to read the note with his stupid dyslexia. _What's up with the shirt sling thing?_

He rolled his sea green eyes. Was everybody going to ask him that today? It really wasn't that big of a deal. Percy wrote back in his scruffy handwriting, _I tripped and bent my arm._ He decided that he would give everyone the same answer today.

An amused smile took its place on Jason's face as he replied. _Oh, I saw you walking with Chase. Going to get with her anytime soon?_

Percy snatched the note and wrote back. _No! We're partnered up for a stupid history project!_ Jason read the note as Percy was writing it, he wiggled his dark blonde eyebrows but didn't say anything else.

At the front of the room, Mr Larson droned on and on about how everyone will use Algebra in everyday life. "I've been alive for seventeen years and not _once_ have I had to use Algebra outside of a maths classroom," Percy whispered.

Mr Larson's head snapped up to look at Percy. "Mr Jackson," He said, everyone turned in their seats to stare at him, "What was that?"

Louder this time, he replied "I said that I've been alive for seventeen years and not once have I had to use Algebra outside of a maths classroom!"

The class snickered and the teacher's eyes widened. "Get out."

"Why?" Percy asks innocently. "I haven't done anything wrong!"

Again, Mr Larson said "Get out."

Percy sighed and walked out of the classroom with his bag swung over his right shoulder, he made sure to slam the door behind him. He leaned his back against the wall and slid all the way down to the floor. Last time this happened, he got an after school detention and his Mum was put in a coma.

Tears cascaded down his face and he sniffed. Wiping the tears off his cheeks, Percy sighed. He didn't want to cry. He didn't want to do anything and without thinking, he swung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the school building.

 _So what if Gabe finds out,_ Percy thought rashly. _What's he ever done for me anyways?_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven.

Percy took a deep breath, when did he get so weak? He was bullied when he was little (before he moved from New York) and every time those bullies pestered him he would beat the crap out of them. Give them a taste of their own medicine.

Gabe is just like a bully and the old Percy would hit him back and tell him to get the fuck out of his life. Nowadays, he just cowered in his room and threw himself a pity party.

It was like that the candle of hope for the world inside of him was slowly burning out. His real father was dead, his Mum was in a coma she probably wouldn't wake up from, Gabe took his anger out on Percy, he only had one friend and in the future, the young teen would probably live on the streets.

Somehow, Percy ended up at the local park. People were walking their dogs, little kids were playing at the swing set and parents were standing and talking to one another.

It was a normal, average day but Percy felt as though everything was falling apart. Crumbling to dust in his hands; shattering like glass. He leaned up against a tree and slid down so his knees were hugged close to his chest.

His mind was reeling. He closed his eyes tightly to try and get the world to stop spinning. What was wrong with him? Percy was panicking, he could feel his heartbeat start to speed up. He took several deep breaths and eventually began to calm down.

Percy needed to get his life under control. Getting up from the ground, he headed for the only place where he could think properly.

His Mum's hospital room.

He knew the way to her room off by heart. When he arrived there, Percy took Sally's hand in his and sighed wearily. "Mum," He whispered, "Annabeth once told me that people who are in a coma can hear everything the people around them say. I don't know if it's true or not but just know that everything is going to be okay."

The six words that every body knew were lies no matter where you were or what you were going through. _Every thing is going to be okay._ Percy's words were cut off by a doctor walking into the room.

"Who are you and why are you here?" She asked demandingly and moved over to the sink in the corner of the room and started to wash her hands.

"What's it to you?" Percy snapped, angered at the fact that this women had just walked in and interrupted his private chat with his Mum.

The doctor put her hands on her hips, "If you don't tell me then I'll have to chuck you out."

Percy sighed, "I'm her son, Percy Jackson."

"Doctor Minerva," The nurse said and took out some notes and wrote some things down. She sighed after a few minutes and murmured something under her breath.

Being curious and concerned for his Mother, Percy said "What? What's wrong?"

Doctor Minerva looked at the teen sadly. "She has been in the coma for two months?"

Percy nodded, had it only been two months? It felt like years since he had last heard his Mum's voice. "If she doesn't wake up by the end of next week then we're going to have to take her off of life support."

And that's when the remaining ruins of Percy's life fell completely. He remembered not being able to breath, feeling that he was going to break at the seams and then darkness enveloped him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Since Percy's Mum was in the hospital, Jason was his emergency contact. Jason never once thought that he'd get a phone call saying that his best friend had skipped school, walked the hour walk to the hospital and had passed out from the news that at the end of next week, his Mum wouldn't be on life support.

Come on, you couldn't make that stuff up even if you tried.

He quickly excused himself from class, ignoring the teacher telling him to get back in the room and answered the call. "Hello?"

The voice that replied to him was a kind sounding lady. "Is this Jason Grace?"

"Yes?"

"Percy Jackson has you as his emergency contact, he has collapsed at the local hospital. We have put him in a bed and ran some blood tests, I cannot tell you anymore then that unless you are here in person. When you get here, go the front desk. They'll send you to his room and a doctor shall answer all of your questions."

Before Jason could speak again, the line was cut off. He ran a hand through his hair. Obviously, he wouldn't go back to class so the only other option was to ditch and head up to the hospital.

He couldn't tell anybody, someone might over hear and rumours would spread like wildfire. So, Jason would have to leave school. Without permission.

For some reason, Jason thought he should seek out Annabeth Chase and ask her to go to the hospital with him. He wasn't sure _why_ he felt like he should do that but the next thing that he knew, Jason was dragging a very annoyed and confused blonde down the hallways.

"Jason Grace, if you don't tell me what the hell you are doing than-"

He cut her off with a hand to her mouth, Annabeth couldn't help but lick his palm. Jason pulled away, disgusted. She crossed her arms and waited for his explanation. "Percy is at the hospital."

Concern possessed her grey orbs, "I walked with him this morning! He was fine!" She gasped.

Jason shrugged, "All I know is that he fainted at the hospital and I'm his emergency contact so..." He trailed off.

Annabeth nodded and grabbed Jason's arm. "Well then, we best get going. But I swear to God, Grace, I am getting more answers in the car!"

 _Damn, this girl is feisty._ Jason thought, a small smirk on his lips. _No wonder Percy likes her._ He wasn't an idiot and Jason knew his best friend better than anyone, he and Annabeth would get together. But he would never tell them that, he'd probably get punched.

At the school parking lot, a brunette stood over a sliver car. Jason recognised her instantly as Piper McLean. She was a stunning girl but she didn't know it which, in Jason's mind, made her even more beautiful. She had long, choppy light brown hair and hazel eyes that constantly changed from brown to blue to green.

"You guys need a ride?" She called out. Jason wasn't sure how she knew but he nodded and hopped into the passenger seat with red flushed cheeks. Annabeth couldn't contain her smile as she slid into the back seat.

The trio began the long drive to the hospital, each with worry churning in their stomachs but some were a different kind of worried than others.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight. 

_**This morning I woke up with fifteen notifications! So many people have followed, favourited and reviewed! I honestly didn't think this story would get more than one review and we've already got five! I love you all!**_

 _ **thank you for your review! Here's the update, hope you like it :) Also thank you so much!**_

 _ **On with the story my friends!**_

 _ **Ro x**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

During the car ride, Annabeth was swept up in a hurricane of different emotions. There was fear, worry, concern, curiosity, nervousness, confusion. The list went on and on.

She knew that there was something wrong with Percy, the day he came into school she knew that he wasn't like other people. He was closed off which is what drew Annabeth towards him.

Maybe she saw him as a close friend. Maybe she saw him as a frenemy. Half friend, half enemy. Yeah, that was it.

They were two exact opposites but there was something brewing between them.

Annabeth's head was spinning with questions and all kinds of worst possibilities. Finally, she couldn't take it any longer and she had to ask the questions that had been itching her brain. "Why would he just pass out? Why was he at the hospital in the first place? Why did he ditch school? How could he walk from here to the hospital? How did Piper know we needed a ride? What the hell is happening?!"

Jason rolled his eyes. Trust the wise girl to ask all the questions. "I don't know; he probably went to see his Mum; he ditches school quite a lot; it's only under an hour; and I _don't_ know!" He tried to answer them the best he could.

Piper smiled, "I was actually going to ditch. The girls in my next class are out to get me and I seriously didn't want to have to deal with that, I just saw you too and, well, you know the rest."

Not satisfied with the answers she received, Annabeth huffed and looked out the window. Jason looked at her, "Do you like Percy?"

She could feel her face getting hot. She didn't know if she liked him or loathed him with every fiber of her being, he was infuriating that way. He was an idiot but when he did something dumb, Annabeth felt her heart jump. No, she didn't like him. Why was she even here?!

Annabeth said the last bit out loud, "I felt like you should know." Was Jason's reply.

She admitted that she defiantly had feelings for Percy. Whether they were positive or negative, she wasn't yet sure. But none of it mattered at the moment, what mattered was making sure that Percy was alright.

After a few minutes of silence, Jason spoke up. "They said they'd tell me more when we get there."

Annabeth wasn't sure why she was so concerned for the seaweed brain. Just the other day she was yelling at him! She sighed quietly, he was toying with her emotions. Making her think that left was right, right was left, up was down and down was up.

After fifty minutes (thanks to Piper's fast driving), they arrived at the hospital. Jason led the way, blushing wildly whenever Piper spoke to him, the lady at the desk was older with greying hair. Annabeth read her name tag as Eloise.

"Could you tell us what room Percy Jackson is in, please?" Annabeth asked sweetly.

Eloise smiled at her and read something on the computer in front of her. "Room 113."

The three teens thanked her and made their way to the room. When they got there, Piper stopped outside of the door. "Guys, he doesn't know me. I think it'd be best if I wait out here."

Annabeth thought it over, it would probably be best. She nodded slowly and smiled at her, "Thanks for the ride."

Piper returned the smile and leaned against the wall. Jason nodded and pushed open the door. "Ladies first," He said to Annabeth. She rolled her eyes but went inside anyways.

Jason closed the door behind him and Annabeth saw Percy. He was laying on the bed, hooked up to a drip. There was a beeping noise that broke the silence. It was checking his heartbeat.

The grey eyed teen noticed a doctor standing over Percy. He actually looked like him in a way. With his dark hair and green eyes. Annabeth read his name tag as Doctor Neptune. "Ah, you must be Jason Grace." He said to Jason who nodded. "And who is this?"

"Annabeth Chase," She answered.

"Are you related to Percy?" Doctor Neptune clicked his pen and wrote something down as he checked the machines.

Annabeth was about to say no when Jason butted in. "We're his cousin's. His Father is dead, his Mum's in a coma so he lives with us. Our parents are working and couldn't come up here but is he going to be okay?"

She wasn't too sure how much of what Jason just said was true but she knew for sure that she and Percy weren't related in anyway whatsoever. The doctor smiled at them. "He's going to be fine."

Annabeth let out a small sigh of relief, "Could you tell us what happened, sir?"

"Well, it seems as though he had gone five days or so without sleeping and drinking properly. Mr Jackson also received some bad news before he collapsed. He was told that his Mother would be taken off life support next week and we think that his body couldn't take it and he fainted." Doctor Neptune explained whilst reviewing the notes.

Jason nodded, "And when will he wake up?"

"We have him hooked up to a water drip to get him hydrated again, he should wake up soon. Percy will be able to go home in the morning. We just want to keep him overnight to make sure that every thing is alright and steady."

Annabeth and Jason smiled at Doctor Neptune. "Thank you, sir," Annabeth said. He nodded and turned to walk out the room.

"Someone will come and check on him in a bit." And then he left the room.

Annabeth took the seat next to Percy's bedside whilst Jason walked around the room, touching and fiddling with different buttons. "What does this do?" He wondered out loud, pointing to a red string that hung from the ceiling. "Do not pull," Jason murmured.

He took the string in his hand, "If they tell me _not_ to pull it then obviously I will."

"Jason, stop it!" Annabeth scolded and rushed out of her seat to push Jason away from the string. "Honestly, you're such a child!"

Jason smirked, Annabeth huffed and flopped back down in the seat. Suddenly, Percy's eyes began to open. He sat up. "Yeah, Jason, you idiot," Percy said. "If anyone's going to pull the string, it's me!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Percy, are you OK?"

Percy discarded the question, "Of course I'm alright. Why?"

"Why do I even bother?" She muttered. Percy sent her a sarcastic grin and just like that, any romance between the two of them was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine.

 _ **Seriously, I cannot believe that we are on chapter 9 already! And 13 favourites, 21 follows and 5 reviews! It's insane! I'm freaking out more than when Percy realised he was a demigod! Ahhhhhh!**_

 _ **Right I need to shut up now. Let's get on with the story!**_

 _ **Ro x**_

That night, the three arranged to sleep with Percy. Piper had to stay because they needed her car for when they went home in morning since their parents weren't able to pick them up and they wanted to stay with Percy.

Doctor Neptune had came in to see him a few times, guests weren't allowed to visit after six O'clock but he had made an exception. Jason and Piper went to sleep first, Annabeth waited for half an hour before talking to Percy.

"This is so _not_ how I thought the day would go," She whispered with faint amusement and rested her head against the wall.

"I know," Percy laughed. "I'm sorry," He said suddenly.

Annabeth sat up, "Sorry for what?"

"Dragging you out of school, worrying you, making you sleep here," Percy trailed off and grinned. "Kind of all my fault."

"Don't be ridiculous." She stated. "I wasn't worried," That was a lie and Annabeth knew it. She had been more than worried, emotions had swirled around inside of her like a tornado. For a moment, she had even thought that she loved Percy.

Percy chuckled and the sound made Annabeth's skin tingle. "I saw it in your eyes. You aren't the only one who's good at reading people," She rolled her eyes and decided to change the subject.

"What's wrong with your Mum?" Percy was quiet for a minute and he frowned. "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine," He smiled. "A few months ago my Mum and step father were driving me home from one of my after school detentions, my step father was angry and drove past the speed limit and crashed the car. My Mum got put in a coma, I had to have a massive operation because I got glass stuck in my side and my step father was the only one who wasn't hurt."

Annabeth smiled sadly, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Not many people do," Percy looked at the time on his watch and sighed, "Are we all going back tomorrow? To school, I mean."

"I don't know. Personally, I need to go."

"Full attendance for the wise girl, huh?" Annabeth playfully hit Percy's arm.

"You know what, seaweed brain?" Annabeth smiled as he looked at her. "You aren't half bad."

From across the room came a snort and then Jason mumbling, "You're right. He's _all_ bad!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In the morning, everyone ached. Sleeping in a hospital room and waking up at three in the morning to drive back home, get ready for school (which Annabeth insisted they must go too) and then _go_ to school was not exactly ideal.

Doctor Neptune came into the room, unhooked Percy from the machines and checked some things off a piece of paper which must of been Percy's medical notes.

"Have a nice day you lot," He said as they signed out.

Percy smiled, "You too," Piper leaded them back to the car and everyone piled in, Jason was in the front next to her and he was as red as someone with a really bad case of sunburn who just got asked out by their crush.

The car ride was silent and it left Percy to think. He had no hospital contact with Gabe at all. He paid for the hospital bill and that was it. They wouldn't receive the bill till the end of the month which was thirty days away.

He didn't think that Gabe knew, Percy could just say that he slept round a friends house and on the day that they get the bill, he could get his step father so drunk that he'll just think that it was for Sally.

Percy had already told Piper his address and his house was the first one they went to, when he looked out the window and saw the rough, poor streets of his neighbour hood,he asked her to stop driving, "I can walk the rest of the way."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Piper laughed. Percy bit his lip. Only Jason knew where he lived and to be honest, Percy was a bit embarrassed. Everyone he knew lived in proper houses that smelled of homemade food.

But Percy's house smelled of cigarettes and cheap beer. The building was covered in spray paint, the window's were cracked, some of the doors were off their hinges and they couldn't even afford heating. "Stop," He said once they were outside the apartment of flats.

It was a pretty rough neighbourhood but the teen was born and raised in New York so it was alright. Ish. "Thanks," Percy said and started to get our of the car. "I'll see you guys later."

The car rolled down the road and Percy began the climb up to his apartment. When he reached the door, he took a deep breath and twisted open the door. Gabe was passed out on the sofa with a bottle of beer in his hands, Percy smiled thankfully and crept into his room.

Rushing, Percy threw on a grey hoodie, black denim jeans and black high tops. He kept his hair messy, splashed water on his face, grabbed his bag and ran back out of his house.

He bit his lip because of his shoulder and silently wished he had his worn jacket. Percy checked the time on his watch, school started in half an hour and it would take about fifteen minutes to get to school.

Percy sighed, he had _nine_ days until his Mum's life support would be turned off. He felt like passing out again just at the thought. He ran a hand through his hair, every thing was so confusing.

He and his Mum had been a team since his father had left them all those years ago. And without her, Percy wasn't sure what he'd do...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten. 

_**Sorry for the crappy ending last chapter, I wasn't too sure how else to cut it off. Anyways, here's chapter ten! Hope you guys like it!**_

 _ **Reviews! Seven already, that's awesome! Love you guys!**_

 _ **Guest: Thank you so much!**_

 _ **Hi, sorry I should of said that earlier. This is a mortal AU. There are no Gods or Godesses or Demigods or anything. This is a mortal AU :)**_

 _ **Ro x**_

 _ **P.S. Time skip three days. Six days until Sally's life support will be shut off.**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Annabeth was extremely worried about Percy. Since that day at the hospital, she had been keeping a special eye on him in case he fainted again. And to calm the nerves that started running around her body whenever she thought about him.

Seeing where he lived and hearing about his past didn't help much. She knew that not many people were as lucky as her financially and most people had suffered horrid accidents that damaged people in their families but Annabeth could think of so many awful people who deserved that.

Just not Percy. Never Percy.

Also, the fact that he was so secretive annoyed her more than anything. She thought of many possibilities, but Annabeth wanted the truth. So, she started to follow him.

Not in a stalker way, just as someone who was deeply concerned for him. She had been following Percy for a day and a half and it was not an easy job. He always looked around, like he was used to being watched.

She felt like an undercover spy and if she was being honest, Annabeth loved the thrill that went through her. What she had noticed was that he flinched whenever someone spoke too loudly, he would cower whenever someone moved too quickly and he always had bruises that were badly concealed with make up.

Yes, there were plenty of explanations for it. Just none that Annabeth could think of. So, she asked him. "Percy?" She tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around.

"Damn, wise girl," He laughed. "You scared me!"

She smiled at him, "So, I haven't really spoken to you lately, everything OK?" What Annabeth really wanted to ask was, _'How's your Mum? Are you still freaking out about it? What are you hiding? What's going on in that head of yours?'_

Percy looked at her strangely, his eye brows knitting together in confusion, "Why wouldn't it be?"

Annabeth was vaguely aware that the way she was talking to him could come off as flirting if someone were to eavesdrop on their conversation, she felt a blush cover her cheeks at the thought. She turned her gaze to the floor and bit her lip, mentally scolding herself.

"Don't know." She shrugged and thought for a moment. What else could she say to him? "What class do you have now?"

Percy, too, shrugged with his right shoulder, "Um... English. Worst lesson in the history of worst lessons."

"Why?" Annabeth laughed.

"Hmm, let me think. I'm ADHD and dyslexic. The teacher hates my guts and if I move once, I get sent out." He explained and opened his locker to grab his books. "What about you?"

Annabeth gave a small smile, "Free. I'm going to the library to do some more research on the essay."

"How much research do you need to do?"

"Well, I _am_ a wise girl. Am I not?" She joked.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **WARNING:**_

 _ **THIS PART CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE AND MENTIONS OF ABUSE. DO NOT READ AHEAD IF ANY OF THIS TRIGGERS YOU.**_

Percy was nervous. He had a feeling that Annabeth knew something but he wasn't sure what. He had guarded his secret with all that he had and if someone could find out, if _anyone_ could find out. It would be Annabeth Chase.

Opening the door, Percy froze. Sitting around a small poker table was all of Gabe's friends. The teen felt his breath shorten. "We've been waiting for you, you little bastard."

The scars on his back and memories in his mind were still there from last time this had happened. "Please," Percy whispered. He knew that he was being a coward but having seven older, bigger men beat you was scary.

There was beer bottles everywhere, Gabe took a long swig from the one in his hand. "Don't be such a pussy." The man on his step fathers left stood up and stalked slowly towards Percy. He raised his fist and punched the boy in the jaw.

Percy's jaw was throbbing and he knew that there'd be one hell of a bruise to cover up in the morning. The next thing that he knew, Percy was shirtless and bound to his bed, face down.

Moving his shoulder like that stung like a bitch but that wasn't important and the fear that wrapped itself around his heart drowned out the pain. "This is for every single thing you have ever done."

Suddenly, something sharp and cold touched the skin on his back. It was a knife. Percy felt them drag the blade across, puncturing his skin deep enough for hot blood to leak out of his veins.

Yellow and black spots fluttered into his vision but Percy pushed them away. He wouldn't give them the satisfactory of passing out. "Stupid." Gabe whispered and wrote it into his back with the knife. "Worthless."

More blood poured out of the cuts as they wrote. Every single one of them had a knife and all of them were writing what they thought of Percy on his back. The wounds would scar, the words would remain on his back for months. Perhaps even years. Perhaps for the remainder of his life.

Finally, Gabe said five words and carved them into his back. Four words that made Percy scream. "Percy Jackson killed his Mother."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Annabeth had been trying to get an hold of Percy for the past _hour_. She wanted to schedule another day to work on their project. She was panicking because they hadn't even started planning it out. All they had done was research.

All night, Annabeth had been receiving texts from Piper McLean. The two had become quite close since the ride to the hospital and Piper was smart so she was in most of Annabeth's classes.

Her phone pinged, she sighed and checked her messages. _Do you think he likes me?_

Annabeth wasn't an idiot. She knew Piper had a crush on Jason and that was also one of the reasons why she wanted to get in touch with Percy. To ask if Jason felt the same way. Annabeth replied to Piper and fell face first into her mass of blankets and closed her eyes.

Maybe it was the fact that she was over tired, it was causing her brain to be stupid and over think everything. But there were two things that she knew about Percy Jackson.

One, he was hiding something. Two, Annabeth had such strong feelings for him, it was frightening.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven.

 _ **I seriously cannot believe that we're on chapter eleven already, it seems like only yesterday that this story was just an idea in my head. Ah, memories :)**_

 _ **Right, rambling. Here's the chappie!**_

 _ **Love you all!**_

 _ **Ro x**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Walking when dried blood was glued to your back and moving in one wrong direction would cause blood to flow out of the cuts like a mud slide was _not_ Percy's most favoured activity.

He walked over to the bathroom, biting his lip hard. Last night had been awful. After he passed out, he was fairly sure that Gabe's friends had carried on doing bad things to him. Percy was just thankful that he was unconscious for the most of it.

Turning on the light in the bathroom, Percy took off his top (with much difficulty) and inspected the cuts. He swallowed thickly when he saw what the horrible monsters that were Gabe's friends had done to him.

Written on his back, overlapping scars and other words were insults. _Worthless. Waste of space. Stupid._ And the worst one was... Percy couldn't even bring himself to think about it but it had something to do with his Mum. Maybe it was true, or had some level of truth to it.

Moving caused agony to shoot up and around his veins. Slowly, he turned around and saw the bruise on his jaw had travelled to his neck and just above the right corner of his lip.

 _Fuck it,_ Percy thought. _I'm not going to school today._

He strained his ears to try and hear any indication that his step father was in the house. Normally, Gabe would sound like a bear and cause the whole house to shake with his loud snoring.

Not hearing anything, Percy turned on the shower and painfully washed himself. After that, he opened up one of the drawers in the bathroom and took out some bandages. He did a rather bad job at patching up his wounds and walked back into his room with a towel around his waist.

He got dressed in a black jumper and navy blue pyjama bottoms and navy blue socks. Percy reached for the water bottle he kept at the corner of his bed and took a long gulp of it.

Feeling the cold liquid travel down his throat made Percy feel more alert. Since there was no way in hell he would leave his apartment today, he fell face first into the covers and closed his eyes, hoping in vain that sleep will numb the pain.

 _Sally Jackson was gagged and tied to a chair. She had tears cutting through the thick layer of dirt on her skin. The room in which she was in was dark and old with no windows._

 _Standing over here was Gabe Ugliano in all his vile glory. He ran a hand down the side of Sally's face. "Pretty thing aren't you?"_

 _She spat something at Gabe but it made no sense considering she had a gag stuffed in her mouth. There was a flash of silver and Percy recognized it as a knife. "I don't like it," Gabe murmured._

 _From above her ear, Gabe stabbed the knife into the side of her skull and dragged it all the way across her face until it reached the other side. Blood dripped down from the cut at an alarming rate, she looked like something from a Halloween store._

 _Percy's fists shook with rage. He wanted to scream, he wanted to run up and punch Gabe and keep punching him until he died and then he hoped that he'd become a ghost so Percy could just keep on hitting him for all eternity. But he couldn't. He was literally frozen to the spot._

 _Sally didn't move. She didn't even scream. That's why Percy loved her so much. She was a fighter, life had threw so many awful things at her but somehow Sally had managed to turn them into something that resembled lemonade._

 _Gabe swiped one fat stubby finger across the cut, getting the crimson liquid on his skin. "You can blame that lousy excuse for a son for this." He whispered and took the bloodied knife and drew a cross on her face, cutting deeper with each line._

 _Sally bit her tongue and managed through the gag to say with as much venom in her voice that she could muster, "I despise the day that I met you. You are pathetic, do you hear me?_ Pathetic."

 _Percy's step father was enraged, he wiped the knife clean and threw it between Sally's eyes. She screamed as her veins burst and blood fell rapidly. She forced her eyes closed so the liquid wouldn't trickle into them._

 _Then, she let out a blood curdling shriek and went limp in the chair._

Percy woke with a start. He was panting and drenched in sweat. No longer caring about the pain of his back, he ran into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face.

He took a deep breath and wiped his eyes. Forcing the dream out of his head, he ran a hand through his black hair. Suddenly, Percy heard the door rattle. He remembered that he had not locked the door and Gabe surely wouldn't of when he left for work. Or whatever, wherever, it was he went each day.

Bolting for his bedroom, he dove under the covers and closed his eyes. He hoped that whoever that was on the other side of that door was not Gabe Ugliano.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Annabeth had been worried about Percy all day. He hadn't shown up for school. During the day, she had talked herself into believing that he had came down with something. It was the first of December and the jacket that he always wore did nothing to keep out the cold so it was defiantly plausible.

But now that the school day was over, the worry in her stomach had grown ten times worse. Annabeth knew the way to Percy's building of flats and if she was quick, she might be able to catch Jason and ask which number the apartment was.

She saw his blonde hair and immediately ran after him, not caring about the weird glances she received from school mates. "Jason!" She called out.

He spun around, "Hey Annabeth."

"Hi. Um, what's Percy's apartment number?"

"Thirteen. Second floor, third door on the left. Why?" Jason answered with a quizzical expression.

Annabeth shook her head, "Not important, but thank you!"

She walked off and when she was in Percy's building, she took a deep breath and began walking up the stairs. Finally, she reached his door and tried to open it, even though she had no key.

Surprisingly, the door opened. What Annabeth saw completely astonished her. Yeah, Percy wasn't the tidest or neatest of people but she thought that maybe his parents would clean up a little. Treading over crushed glass, she opened two doors before she found Percy's bedroom.

Laying in bed was Percy, he looked so cute when he was asleep. Annabeth felt warmth spread through her. She placed a hand on his cheek and whispered ever so quietly, "I love you."

 _ **Sorry for the Authors Notes on both ends of the story, I thought it would be fun to do it this way :)**_

 _ **And yes I did it! I have done it! I HAVE ADDED PERCABETH! Hehehe :)**_

 _ **Reviews! Can I just say that whilst writing this chapter I received 5 notifications on this story! That's just absolutely incredible!**_

 _ **ScarletSaphire Thank you so much! You're making me blush! Ha, I'm home schooled and it really does wonders to my writing schedule :)**_

 _ **Thanks for your review, it really made me laugh :)**_

 _ **Love you guys!**_

 _ **Ro x**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve.

 _ **Oh my fandoms! You guys... I cannot put it into words but if I did it would be AHHHHHH! So many reviews, favourites and follows! Wowza's! Now to the reviews!**_

 _ **Guardian'sDragonOfDeath first of all I love your username! That's awesome ;) Second of all, thank you! :)**_

 _ **ScarletSaphire That sounds so cool! Is it fun? And yay I'm a wizard! I'll have to get my cloak and wand out of the attic ;)**_

 _ **Apollo18musix Haha thank you!**_

 _ **Cansky Thank you! I had to add percabeth a bit early because I wanted to get the ball rolling, if you're catching my drift :)**_

 _ **ResidentOfCabin6 Oh my gods, thank you so much! Your review, it made my day :) I really appreciate your constructive criticism, I write this chapters up on a notebook app and when I copy and paste it the page breakers don't show but when the story is completed, I plan on fixing it all :) Thank you again!**_

 _ **Okay awesome people, here's the twelfth chappie!**_

 _ **Love you all!**_

 _ **Ro x**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Percy wanted to say that he didn't hear Annabeth. He wanted to say that it was just his imagination playing tricks on him. But he was almost positive that she had said the L word. Almost.

Maybe she meant it in a friendly way. Do friends say that? Percy had never said it to Jason and Jason had never said it to Percy. When he heard the door close, he sat up and winced at the pain in his back.

Could he text Annabeth and ask her what she meant? No, then she'd know that he was awake and she'd probably deny anything any ways. Girls were so confusing!

Did he like her back? Percy thought about the golden princess curls, the stormy grey eyes that were flicked with blues and green, they were intoxicating. He thought about all the times they had talked, they had always made fun of one another.

Annabeth was too smart, Percy was too dumb. Well, he wasn't dumb. He just looked it in comparison to her.

He sighed, what was he going to do? Speak to her about it? Or do nothing at all?

Percy hadn't known Annabeth for long. Well, he had known of her but never on a personal level and he hadn't been speaking to her since a few months back. With everything going on with his Mum, did he really want a girlfriend? Would having someone who was always there for you be better than going at this alone?

From what Percy knew about her, Annabeth was incredibly stubborn. But she was also loyal, mature, smart, the list went on. Maybe someone like that would be just what he needed at the moment.

Something secure. Something with a lot of stability.

But from what Jason said, having girlfriend was not secure. Say one thing and everything breaks. But Annabeth wouldn't be like that and he could open up to her about things he couldn't talk about with Jason.

Oh, for the love of the Gods, what was he doing? Percy didn't even know if she meant it in that way or not! Or she might of been practicing to say it to someone else.

It was all too much to think about right now. The agony he felt from his back and the worry he held for his Mum made it hard to focus. Percy closed his eyes to stop his mind from spinning and fell back onto his pillows.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The entire walk home, Annabeth's cheeks were blushing furiously. What was she thinking saying that to him? He probably heard and Annabeth was in contact with him when he was sick. She was probably going to get sick. Oh God's of Olympus, she was going to get sick!

Wait, he might not even be sick. What the hell was wrong with her? She just told the seaweed brain that is Percy Jackson that she loved him! What if he heard? Annabeth cursed under her breath.

She pulled her coat tighter around herself to hide a shiver. _Okay Annabeth,_ she told herself. _Don't make a mountain out of a mole hill._

Forcing her mind to think about things, she remembered all the research she had done that morning. Maybe Percy was right, maybe she was doing too much research.

But then again, if Athena the Goddess of Wisdom, heard her say that, she'd probably throw her into Tartarus. She reached her house, said hello to her brothers and went upstairs to her room.

Turning on her computer, Annabeth opened up a word document and began planning their essay. Most people in the class were already half way finished with their own essays and hell would have to freeze over before Annabeth got anything below an A.

After five minutes, Annabeth groaned and massaged her temples. It wasn't that she didn't love learning about new things, it was one of her favourite things to do, but her mind was elsewhere and she was worried about Percy.

Not because he was sick. He might not even be sick for all she knew. But Annabeth didn't want to ruin the small amount of friendship they'd made over the last couple of days by having feelings for him.

Annabeth sighed and turned off her computer, she went downstairs and sat at the breakfast bar where her step Mum was, secretly hoping for some girl advice.

 _ **I have got to stop doing double authors notes like this. Sorry guys, it's a bad habit. Don't be afraid to tell me to shut up in reviews ;) . Anyways, normally I write two chapters a day but sadly this is the only one today. I'm sorry but I'm going up to Hospital because guess who's becoming an Aunt?**_

 _ **Me!**_

 _ **Well, not biologically... It's a title that has been lovingly bestowed on me from a family friend. Still!**_

 _ **So excited I'm rambling. Shut up Ro! Okay, updates all around tomorrow though!**_

 _ **Love you guys!**_

 _ **Ro x**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen.

 _ **Thank you so much to all who reviewed their kind words and followed and added this story to their favourites! 18 reviews already!**_

 _ **Cansky Thanks :)**_

 _ **Fade from the Light Thank you so much! Haha, I will try to slowly done a little, if I'm going to fast than just tell me to slow done in reviews. I tend to carried away with myself :)**_

 _ **ResidentOfCabin6 Thank you! :)**_

 _ **Guest: Thank you!**_

 _ **Miss LoverOfAllThingsMagical Thank you! Haha, thanks :)**_

 _ **Thank you all so much! Okay, no double Authors Notes today, I had a word with myself ;)**_

 _ **Right, on with the story!**_

 _ **Love you guys,**_

 _ **Ro x**_

 **Five days until Sally's life support will be turned off.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was quiet in the library. The only sound you could hear was the pages flicking and it smelt like dusty old books. Annabeth loved it. Her fingers scanned the spines of the books, she let out a small sigh of content.

Percy, however, found it extremely difficult to stay quiet and he was dyslexic so a library to him was like a living hell. He flopped down on one of the chairs with his head in his hands.

His back stung but he had changed the bandages, bought some pain killers whilst Gabe was out and that was the best he could do. He watched Annabeth mull over all the books, she was one puzzling enigma.

Annabeth pulled out a brown leather bound book and placed it carefully on the table, taking a seat next to Percy. It took him a few seconds to make out the title. Greek Mythology.

They hadn't been able to work on the essay together because their plans, for some reason, always managed to get cancelled. Something always came up. But not this time. Annabeth opened the first page, Percy groaned. "Why do I have to learn?" He whispered and banged his head on the table.

"Because otherwise you'll be even more stupid than you were two seconds ago," She replied with a grin. Percy poked his tongue out at her, Annabeth rolled her eyes and began reading.

About three minutes in, Percy flopped the book closed and looked at Annabeth with those bright green eyes that could manipulate anyone to do anything. "Percy!" She hissed. "I was reading that!"

He shook his head, "You have done way too much work for this. When was the last time you had fun?"

Annabeth thought for a moment. It was true that if you did too much studying for something, you wouldn't get good results. Did Athena ever take a break? Probably not.

"Is that what this is all about? You keep comparing yourself to Athena? Annabeth, she's a Goddess. A sixteen year old girl can't possibly live up to that." Percy whispered softly.

She sighed, why did she always have to be the best? In a family of five, it's hard to be noticed so Annabeth made ridiculous accomplishments to make her family proud of her.

"You know what?" She smiled and stood up with the book in her hand.

Carefully, Annabeth placed the book back on the shelf. "Why don't we have some fun? You're only sixteen once."

"That's more like it!" Percy said loudly, earning some rude glares from the people around them. "Why waste your life trying to be perfect? Come on!" He grabbed her hand and ran out the library.

It was the beginning of December, Percy was wearing the thinnest jacket anyone could own and running hurt like hell because of his injuries but, at that moment, he didn't care.

Somehow, they ended up at the lake. Nobody was there, Percy sat on the grass by the edge of the water, trying to catch his breath and pulled Annabeth down with him.

"That was fun," She panted.

Percy chuckled, "Yeah, it was."

"You know most people have finished their essay-"

"Fucksake!" He exclaimed and slammed a hand over Annabeth's mouth. "Do you ever shut up?"

Annabeth smiled, "I could say the same thing to you." Her mouth was covered by Percy's hand so her words came out sounding muffled, her breath hot on Percy's palm.

Percy pulled his hand away and wiped it on the grass with a frown on his face, "You spat on my hand." Annabeth laughed.

Suddenly, Annabeth was pulling Percy up off his feet. "What are you doing?" He asked warily. She shrugged and kept on walking, it wasn't until they were at the edge of the water that he realized what Annabeth was up to. "No, no. No please don't!"

Annabeth laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're the one who said they wanted to have fun." She pushed Percy and he stumbled closer. He braced himself as she gave one firm shove and Percy fell into the water.

It was absolutely freezing! It was actually deeper than Percy expected, but he had always loved the water. He stayed under for about three minutes and forty five seconds, which was as long as he could hold his breath.

Percy thought that was pretty impressive, considering he didn't take a big breath before he was pushed in.

He swam to the surface of the water and broke through. Annabeth was there, laughing hysterically. Percy swam over to the edge of the drive and grabbed her ankle. "Percy, no!" She screamed before he yanked her into the water by her foot.

Under the water, Annabeth's hair was all over her face like Ariel in _The Little Mermaid._ She felt Percy holding her hand and let herself relax. After about two minutes, her lungs started to burn and she had to go up to take a breath.

They both staggered out of the water with dripping wet clothes. "Wasn't my best idea," Annabeth admitted. Pushing each other into a freezing lake in December when they were a fifteen, maybe twenty minute walk from home.

Percy laughed and ran a hand through his damp hair. "No," He smiled. "But I think I'm a pretty good influence on you."

Annabeth whacked him on the arm. He smiled and they both started the walk back to her house (because it was the closest of the two) with a puddle of lake water trailing behind them.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen.

 _ **Ah! Reviews, favourites and follows! There's so many of them I cannot believe it! You guys are awesome! I love you all! *Virtual Hugs***_

 _ **ResidentOfCabin6 Thank you and the previous chapter was bonding fluff! Don't worry, no offence taken. Glad to know your enjoying it! :)**_

 _ **Fade From The Light Thank you!**_

 _ **Katherine G I didn't really think about that, hehe. But the doctors saw that he had a sling on and just guessed that he had been to another hospital for it, if that makes any sense :)**_

 _ **Percabeth thank you so much! And don't worry, I'll keep posting :)**_

 _ **Gamemaster456789 Thank you!**_

 _ **Also to all of you who have added this sorry or me to your favourites and follows, thank you! That's so surreal that I'm under some of your favourite authors list! Ah, freaking out!**_

 _ **Okay, I need to stop talking :)**_

 _ **On with the chappie!**_

 _ **Ro x**_

 **Still five days before Sally's life support will be turned off.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Percy wrapped his hands around the steaming mug of hot chocolate, his clothes had dried off but he was shivering like hell and was pretty sure frost was forming on his skin.

"You kids sure are silly," Annabeth's step Mum smiled. "What were you thinking?"

"That Percy needed to be pushed into the lake." Annabeth said blankly.

Percy shot a glare in Annabeth's direction and she stuck her tongue out at him. "After you've finished your hot chocolate, would you like to have a shower, Percy? To save you from walking back to your house like this." Mrs Chase asked politely.

"Thank you, Mrs Chase, but I couldn't," because it would be awkward and Gabe would be home in fifty five minutes and Percy still had to clean up and cook dinner for his step father.

Mrs Chase nodded, Percy gulped down the steaming hot chocolate

It burned his tongue but he had to get home, he hadn't realised how late it was. "I should get going," He said.

Annabeth stood from her chair, "Are you sure?"

Percy nodded and grabbed his jacket from the coat stand. "Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs Chase," She smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, Wise Girl," then he walked out of the house.

Maybe it was the fact that he was still soaked from his dip in the lake or the fear of what Gabe would do to him if he was late but Percy was shivering uncontrollably. His teeth were chattering, he couldn't get his hands to stop shaking and he felt like his skin turning blue.

He sighed, the air turning to fog in the cold. So much was happening and Percy was finding it hard to keep up. The world around him kept swirling and he was stuck in the middle of it all, desperately trying to claw his way out.

When he reached his apartment, Percy swallowed thickly. He just wanted to collapse in his room and never wake up but he had to clean, cook, do his homework so Gabe wouldn't hit him for his grades slipping.

It was all too much.

Taking a deep breath, Percy started to clean. He was still cold and counting down the minutes until it would be safe for him to dive into the shower. After cleaning, he started cooking Gabe's dinner.

Now, Percy wasn't the best of chefs. Actually, he was pretty awful at cooking but usually Gabe was so drunk he wouldn't notice what he was shoving in his mouth and it wasn't like Percy cared if his step father got food poisoning.

Somehow, he whipped something up that looked edible. He set it down on the table and finally, Percy went into the bathroom for his shower.

Wincing every time he moved in a way that hurt his wounds, Percy turned the steaming water on and stepped in. He couldn't take too long because Gabe would be home soon and would totally freak if the water bill was too much.

Percy turned the shower off, wrapped a towel around his waist and went into his room. He wore a dark blue sweatshirt and grey pyjamas pants and yes, he admitted it, blue fluffy socks.

Dumping out the contents of his school bag, Percy retrieved his Maths homework sheet on algebra. He could manage numbers (on a good day) and letters (on a really good day) but when you mixed them together, that was where he wanted to rip the sheet up into a million pieces.

He managed about three questions out of the twenty he was supposed to do before Percy discarded the homework. He'd get a detention, so what? He'd get yelled at by teachers, it wasn't anything he hadn't dealt with before at home.

Percy eyed his bed longingly but the door rattled and Gabe entered the building. The room seemed to grow colder in his presence and the teen cowered. "Come out, you little shit!"

Closing his eyes briefly, Percy walked into the living room. "I want food, I want a beer, I want you out of my sight and I want it _now!"_ Gabe roared.

Percy nodded and rushed off to fetch all the things his horrid step father had asked for. He bought all the things back to the dining room and then quietly retreated for his room. "I wasn't done! Get your ass back here!"

Ever so slowly, Percy walked back into the dining room. Gabe punched him in the throat and Percy gasped from surprise and pain and the sensation of not being able to breathe. "Now you can go."

Coughing, choking, gagging and gasping for air, Percy went back to his room. He forced himself to take several deep breaths and then fell back onto his bed. Percy made himself think of nice things to distract himself from the pain in his throat and the breaths he couldn't get.

He thought about his Mum, he thought about all the times when he was little that Grover, Jason and he would go out to the park and prank one another and even though he didn't want to admit it to anyone, he thought about Annabeth and the way her eyes lit up when she smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen.

 _ **I cannot get over the fact that we have forty two follows, twenty three favourites and twenty four reviews! That seriously blows my mind every time I get a notification!**_

 _ **Oilirini *Claps***_

 _ **Okay, I'm not going to waste anytime :)**_

 _ **Let's get on with the story!**_

 _ **Love you guys! *Hugs***_

 _ **Ro x**_

 **Four days until Sally's life support will be turned off.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Looking in the mirror with a frown on his face, Percy inspected his new bruises. Gabe had gone out earlier than expected so Percy could go about his morning without worrying about that particular issue.

Most of his bruises had cleared up or taken on a pale yellow colour that could easily be hid using make up. He didn't want to look at his shoulder in fear that it might of gotten worse. Or his back because that dirty water he jumped in yesterday might of infected his open cuts.

Percy's emerald eyes widened when he saw the bruise at his throat. Purple, green and blue splotches covered his skin. He swallowed and even that hurt. Turning out of the bathroom, Percy went to get changed.

He got dressed in a black hoodie, dark jeans and black high top converse. Nothing could hide the bruise on his throat, not even the world's best concealer or make up artist. Percy just hoped no one would ask about it, he didn't think he'd have the courage to answer.

Grabbing his bag and an apple, he walked out of his apartment. It was cold, Percy thought he would've learned some tricks on keeping warm during winter but somehow he managed to leave his jacket at home.

Even though it was worn and did nothing to keep out the cold, Percy wished he had it with him. When he was on the outskirts of his neighbourhood, he spotted a blonde head of curls. Annabeth. He threw the half eaten apple to the ground as he walked towards her.

Without knowing it, Percy's footsteps got faster and soon he had caught up with her. "Hi seaweed brain," She grinned.

Percy couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked with her golden curls pony tail free and eyes as grey as storm clouds. "Hi," He rasped. Just saying that hurt his throat.

"Are you okay? You sound awful," Annabeth said, sympathy lacing her voice and eyes becoming worried.

"I-" Percy cleared his throat and hid a wince. "I'm fine."

Annabeth didn't look convinced but she said no more on the matter. They started walking again. "So, yesterday was fun," She laughed.

He nodded, not wanting to say too much in case anyone got suspicious. "We only have two weeks left to do that essay," Annabeth whispered with a grin on her face.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Do you ever shut up?"

Annabeth shrugged, "I haven't yet."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

During his second lesson, Math, the teacher kept looking in Percy's direction. Yeah, Percy hadn't done the homework and was trying his hardest not to go to sleep but that was no excuse to be stared at like a science experiment had gone wrong.

Halfway through the lesson, Mr Larson called out Percy's name. His head snapped up, "Can I see you outside?"

Percy nodded and stood from his chair, "Look, I know I didn't do the homework and I'm sorry but algebra is pretty fucking difficult when you're dyslexic," He said once the two were out in the hallway.

"First of, watch your language. Second, that isn't what this is about." Mr Larson scolded.

The teen raised his eyebrows, "What are you talking about then?"

Mr Larson took a deep breath, "Well I've noticed how you've been coming to school with bruises everyday, you've been struggling to stay awake in most of your classes and your grades are slipping." He placed a hand on Percy's shoulder and the teen couldn't help but flinch, natural instinct or fear that he'd hurt him like Gabe and his friends did, Percy didn't know. And didn't _want_ to know.

"You know that you can tell someone if something is happening at home, don't you?" He reassured.

For a second, Percy felt physically and emotionally drained. He wanted to collapse, he was at breaking point. Anything would throw him over the edge. "You know nothing," He croaked and stormed out off school. Again.

He vaguely heard the shouts of Mr Larson, demanding that he get back to class. Percy didn't care, he wanted to go somewhere. Anywhere but here.

Somehow, he ended up at the graveyard. Percy knew the way off by heart, he knelt down next to the gravestone that read _Poseidon Jackson. A beloved husband, father, brother and friend._

"Hi Dad," Percy sighed with tears building in his eyes. "I could really use your help. I don't know what to do anymore." He didn't know when the tears started falling but they were dripping into the ground creating a small puddle on his father's grave, he shook his head slowly.

"Even on your death bed with the cancer so bad you couldn't move, you were always positive. You used to say that being sad and angered and upset doesn't solve anything. You also said that making a scar on someone else doesn't heal the ones on you. Well, I don't mean to be rude but hurting Gabe right now seems pretty satisfying."

Percy wiped his eyes though it was useless, more tears kept falling. "I remember your last words to me Dad, do you know that? You said that you should always look on the bright side of life because if you look for something in the dark, you'll probably stub your toe and that will hurt like a bitch."

He laughed despite the sadness he felt and suddenly remembered that he was pretty far from home and had to do some homework for extra credit otherwise there would be a phone call home and Gabe would not be happy. Percy didn't even want to imagine what his step father would do to him.

"Bye Dad," He whispered. "I'll see you soon."

 _ **Ah yes, it's those dreaded double Authors Notes! I'm sorry, I just like to talk :)**_

 _ **And yes, I did kill Poseidon. Whoopsie.**_

 _ **Okay so this is the second chapter today! Let me know what you think! You know how much I love hearing your thoughts!**_

 _ **So my day has been pretty hectic, my sister had a trip up to A &E because of a fractured ankle, little message to ya, don't try and dance on the stairs whilst listening to Gangman style.**_

 _ **...I thought it was hilarious!**_

 _ **Moving on, I owed it to you guys for a double update so here it is! Love you all!**_

 _ **Ro x**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen.

 ** _Hiya! So many people have reviewed, favourited and followed! My notifications are literally blowing up! I can't believe it, you guys are incredible! I must say that a lot but it's true!_**

 ** _StoriesGlories Heres the update! Thank you and I hope you like it! :)_**

 ** _Percabeth haha, thank you :)_**

 ** _Gamemaster456789 Haha, are you okay now? :)_**

 ** _Oilrini Um... I don't know yet, I'll think about it :) and thank you so much!_**

 ** _Oki doki, here's the sixteenth chapter! Love you guys, let me know what you think!_**

 ** _Ro x_**

 ** _Three days until Sally's life support will be turned off._**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Percy had just closed the door to his apartment when his phone rang in his pocket. He grabbed it and put it to his ear, "Hello?" He said.

"Percy?" The sound of Jason's voice filtered into Percy's ear. "Hey! You'll never guess what!"

The young teen felt like a young girl gossiping about one another's crushes. He rolled his eyes, "What?"

"Well, there's this girl's ask guys dance next week and Piper asked me today!" Okay, now he definitely felt like a school girl gossiping about crushes. Jason and Piper had had the hots for each other the day they looked one another in the eye.

A sigh escaped Percy's lips, "That's cool."

"Are you going to come? To the dance I mean, you could be my wingman."

The emerald eyed teen thought for a moment. _Next week._ The words bounced and echoed around his head. His Mum would be either dead or alive, dread made his limbs heavy. "I'm not sure," Percy answered.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry man, I totally forgot about your Mum's... situation," Jason quickly apologized. "Are you okay about it? You don't talk about it much."

Percy wasn't okay with it, with any of it. It just wasn't fair. You only get one mum and his was stuck in a coma that she might not wake up from. He hadn't even heard her voice in over two months. Percy nodded, even though Jason couldn't see him.

"Yeah, I-I'm alright with all of it. Just seems a bit weird, that's all." He explained. He didn't want to say just how weird it felt. It was like being in a movie, or ending something on a cliffhanger. You just don't know how it's going to turn out and Percy wasn't sure if even the doctors at the hospital knew what would happen to Sally Jackson.

"I'm here for you, bro," Yep, that just turned super awkward. Jason and Percy always had the jokey type relationship. They made each other laugh to hide the others tears so when any one of them said something like that, it felt uncomfortable.

"Thanks, see ya." Percy hung up and walked into his room and flopped down on the bed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Annabeth had heard about the dance. Of course she had, all the girls she knew had been talking about it. Who they were going to ask, what they were going to wear, who's house they would go round to get ready and if everyone was free for a massive girl only sleep over afterwards.

Personally, she didn't want to go. It was a waste of time and money in her opinion. Hours that she would spend dancing could be spent doing something more beneficial, like studying or writing something for extra credit.

There was no one who she would even like to ask. Percy might of been an option (only as a friend) but Annabeth had twigged that it was after they'd pull the plug on Sally's life support and he'd probably want to be alone, if the worst came to the worst.

Annabeth closed her eyes and tried to imagine what that would feel like. She herself had a Mum who was still breathing, her parents just split up and on occasion, she still saw her Mum. They just weren't as close as they could be.

But not having a Mum, or having one that might die and knowing that if you had done _one thing_ differently, she might still be by your side. That was harsh and Annabeth actually felt some sympathy for her Seaweed Brain.

Wait, _her_ Seaweed Brain? No, she didn't like Percy. She had to stop making herself believe that there might be something between them. Scolding herself silently, Annabeth began to write in her diary.

She wrote about how she felt like she was in one of those cheap romance films, a damaged, secretive yet extremely good looking guy falling in love with the nerdy girl.

Well, they weren't in love but you get the picture.

After she had stopped writing she buried herself under the covers of her duvet and closed her eyes, trying to get her hyper active mind to sleep. Some much, much needed sleep.

 ** _Apologies for the filler chapter. It was probably boring but let me know your opinions anyway!_**

 ** _*Hugs*_**

 ** _Ro x_**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen.

 _ **You guys know how freaked out I get when I see the number of reviews and such, but I shall tell you again any way! Twenty seven favourites, forty nine follows and thirty three reviews! It blows my mind, honestly.**_

 _ **Percabeth thank you :) have a nice day too!**_

 _ **Poseidon114 Haha, thank you :) Thats a really interesting idea, I'll try to find a way to weave him into the story ;)**_

 _ **Percabeth thanks, of course I'll try and make chapters longer :)**_

 _ **Mystery Master Oh my gosh, thank you so much! That was so sweet, it made me happy :) Ah, I cannot get over your review! It just puts a smile on my face, th a k you!**_

 _ **Okay I know that this story has only been up for update five days (Give or take) but there's probably only going to be three to five chapters left. I'm sorry! But don't worry, I have quite a few fanfics I'm working on so I can post the first few chapters as soon as this story is finished and it will be Percabeth!**_

 _ **I've got two main ideas I just don't know what one to pursue so I need your opinions!**_

 _ **A: Annabeth was raped as when she was thirteen, has trouble trusting guys but when she meets Percy Jackson, she starts to have a little faith again. AU.**_

 _ **B: Or a book of one shots AU AND demigods. You guys can suggest different ones in reviews and such :)**_

 _ **So, let me know what one you'd prefer! Sorry for the long Authors Note, here's a extra long chappie to make up for it and you can expect a double update ;)**_

 _ **Maybe even triple :)**_

 _ **Ro x**_

 **Three days till Sally's life support will be turned off.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Percy absolutely ached. It felt like in the middle of the night, someone had grabbed a hammer and pounded his limbs and then thrown him out the window to be ran over by a bus. A bus that was filled with bricks.

All he wanted to do was to fall back asleep and let the pain melt away from his body as he entered the dark void that was unconsciousness. But he couldn't have another day off from school without people getting suspicious. Without people notifying Gabe.

He had a feeling that Annabeth was already on to his secret, Percy wondered what would happen if she ever found out. She'd probably run away screaming and never speak to him again.

Or maybe she'd stay. Stay and help him through it, they wouldn't talk about it but they wouldn't need to. On days where the memories were too much, Annabeth and Percy would just sit there with their arms around one another.

Just holding each other and that was all anyone needed. To be held when you were falling apart because that way, the person would try their best not to let you shatter to pieces entirely.

Sighing heavily, Percy forced his fatigued self up and out of bed. Gabe didn't come home last night, he hoped that his step father was passed out in a ditch somewhere, ready to be eaten by lone wolves.

Percy avoided the mirror in the bathroom completely. He had a vague idea of what he looked like. Pale, purple shadows under his eyes, blue and green bruises and cuts on his skin. No, he did not need to be reminded of that.

It wasn't his fault that he couldn't get to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw his Mum in her comatose state or heard her screams during the car crash or he saw Gabe standing over him, a half full beer bottle in one hand and that damned knife in the other.

Some nights, Percy even saw his father clinging on to the final threads of his life although cancer had the upper hand and did its worse when no one was prepared. His father was so strong. All the doctors said he should of died a week before he actually did. But Poseidon forced himself to stay alive for his son and for Sally for as long as he could. He managed one week before the cancer killed him.

Discarding the thoughts of death from his mind, Percy stepped into the shower. He wasn't entirely sure when he started to cry but salty tears trailed their way down his face. He cupped his hands underneath the water and threw it on his face.

He had cried enough. Crying never solved anything and if you were going to do it, save it for your pillow. Besides, Percy didn't really have anything to feel such remorse for.

Nowadays, he just felt empty. Everything he had ever loved or had given him hope was ripped away from him so why even bother to try and get those things back? Percy turned off the shower, wrapped a spare towel around his waist and went back into his room.

Throwing on the first thing he saw - which consisted of a dark pair of jeans, a grey long sleeved Tee and black high tops - Percy took an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter (yes, they had a fruit bowl) and walked out into the cold December weather.

Surprisingly, Jason's car pulled up next to him and his best friend rolled down the window. "You really need a car," Jason commented. "Or maybe I should start charging you for rides."

Percy rolled his eyes but hopped in the passenger seat anyways. After closing the door, he put his hands to the heater. "You're lucky I ride with you. It gives you street cred."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jason Grace knew something was up with his best friend the moment he met him in the parking lot. Percy was too secretive for his own good, anyone could see that he was hiding something.

All you had to do was look into his eyes and you could almost feel the scars of his past just by looking at his green orbs. Jason knew that Percy had family issues, he knew that his father was dead, his mother was in a coma and he lived with his step father, Gabe Ugliano.

But Jason hadn't realised what was wrong with his friend until a few days ago and he had been ignoring Percy ever since. This morning, he comprehended that he was being a bad friend.

Who leaves when their best friend needs them most?

It was so obvious now that Jason knew. He was kicking himself for not seeing it before, for not seeing it sooner, the sadness behind his eyes when someone mentioned a father, the way he'd cower whenever someone spoke harshly or was violent, how he had to rush home everyday after school and came to school the next day with bruises he claimed were from walking into things.

Gabe was abusing Percy.

Now, Jason planned on talking to Percy about it. It would be hard since he was so closed off about family things but Jason was determined to get Percy to tell him the truth. "Thats a pretty bad bruise, how'd you do it?"

Percy fidgeted in his seat and stared at his open palms, "Walked into a wall." He mumbled.

"Really? 'Cause it looks like a hand shape, did the wall have a body to go with it?"

"What's up with you? I said I walked into a wall, why don't you believe me?" Percy asked, "Why would I make that up?"

Jason shrugged, "If someone was hurting you at home, you might not want anyone to know. I'm just getting this from movies and such."

"You watch some weird movies," Percy muttered.

The car stopped abruptly. Jason turned in his seat to face his friend, he took a deep breath, preparing himself for the argument that was likely about to happen. Jason liked Percy, but he was so unpredictable. One minute, he'd be laughing and the next, he'd be furious and wanting to destroy everything in his path. "I know your secret, Percy. I'm not going to say anything to anyone but I'm here if you need to talk."

Obviously,Percy decided to play dumb. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have any secrets."

Jason started the car again, "I'm your best friend. I pick up on things, like when someone is being abused by their step father."

The rest of the way to school was in awkward silence. Percy debating to himself in his head whether he would be the worse thing in the world to admit it to Jason. He was his best friend after all.

 _ **Did anyone see that coming? Yes, no? Anyway this is a long chapter because I love you guys :)**_

 _ **Let me know your thoughts!**_

 _ **Ro x**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen.

 _ **I did promise a double update, didn't I? Well, here it is! I cannot even begin to comprehend the fact that we are on chapter eighteen! There's not going to be that many chapters left. I don't want to say goodbye to the fanfiction :(**_

 _ **BUT my wonderful friends, there shall be a lot more other stories! I think there'll only be three chapters left, as I have said, I'll write a bunch more fanfics.**_

 _ **A BUNCH!**_

 _ **Okay, let's do a quick game. I'm going to say something from a TV show and you guys guess what one it's from!**_

 _ **'This isn't the last you'll see of little old me.'**_

 _ **Right rambling. I'm sorry, let's get on with the chapter!**_

 _ **Love you all!**_

 _ **Ro x**_

 **Three days till Sally's life support will be turned off.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Percy was just dying to run.

To run away from school, run away from Jason, run from home, run from Gabe, run from all the bad luck that seemed to follow him, run from everything. But he didn't, he couldn't.

So, he forced himself to keep his head down in his first class. Jason knew? How the hell did Jason know? Percy blamed himself entirely, if he hid the bruises, if he manned up a bit and wasn't so secretive...

But then again, Jason knew all there was to know about Percy. He was his best friend so even if he did all of those things, Percy would still of been fucked. He put his head in his hands and closed his eyes to try and get the world to stop spinning.

What if Jason told Annabeth? What if Annabeth already knew? Who else knows? Has Jason told his parents? The teachers? If Gabe found out... Percy didn't even want to imagine what his step father would do to him.

He'd start by reopening every single one of Percy's scars, then Gabe would break every bone in his body and squeeze so hard the bone would turn to nothing but dust. After, when Percy had died, Gabe would keep the body to use as his human punching bag whenever he got mad.

 _ **(^^ That's really not a nice picture ^^)**_

How could Percy trust Jason not to tell? If it where for his own safety, wouldn't Jason run and squeal to the Police as soon as he found out? Percy rested his head on the desk, his thoughts becoming too much.

The dark haired teen no longer cared about school. Not that he cared that much to begin with. Percy didn't really care about anything. His Mum was in a coma, his Dad was dead and his step father beat the crap out out of him daily.

What was there to live for?

The hope that things would get better? That someone would be brave enough to try and piece him back together? It's been months and things only seemed to be going down hill.

Jason had found out, Sally would either die or wake up in three days, Gabe was just getting more and more violent. The only good thing in his life was the thought that in three days time, there was a sight chance his Mum would wake up.

That, and the fact that Annabeth was sort of growing on him. She was someone Percy could talk to (not that he had ever talked to her about such deep things). But he knew that she'd be there to listen and help whenever he spoke to her.

It was something that Percy didn't feel comfortable talking about with Jason. As he said, they had a jokey relationship. They'd make fun of each others insecurities so nothing was ever awkward between them.

"Percy!" The teen snapped his head up after hearing it been said so angrily. Annabeth was glaring at him with her pages of notes on Greek Mythology sprawled out on the desk. "For once in this class, could you do something except from falling asleep and drooling all over your notebook?"

Percy wiped the drool from his mouth with the back of his hand and sat up. "What would you like me to do then, Wise Girl?"

Annabeth huffed and rolled her eyes, "Such a Seaweed Brain," She whispered then turned to Percy and said a little louder. "Read. The. Book!"

She pushed the large text book on Greek Mythology over to Percy's side of the desk. He groaned but started to read the pages that Annabeth had listed anyway.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Something about Percy was off. It was weird, but he was distracted. More than he usually was. Annabeth had stopped following him after being pretty harsh with herself and realising just how creepy it was.

Instead of the undercover spy feeling Annabeth got when she first started following him, she felt embarrassment. Like she was an over protective girlfriend stalking her boyfriend to make sure he wasn't seeing other girls.

She sighed quietly and walked into History class. Mrs Redena smiled warmly at her. Soon, the rest of the class began to file in. Annabeth took out her notebook and textbook and started to write a draft essay.

Her plan was to write maybe two drafts for the essay, have Percy read them and add anything that he wanted and then they'd write the real essay together over a period of a week or so.

When Percy entered the room, he slammed his forehead on the desk and instantly went asleep. Annabeth looked at him with a longing look.

 _Why did I have to fall for such a Seaweed Brain?_ She thought to herself.

 _ **Haha, double Authors Notes! They are very annoying I know but in the middle of writing this chapter I received a review and wanted to answer it :)**_

 _ **Percabeth your such a loyal reader! Thank you for sticking with me :) I'm sorry. Haha, of coupe there will be Percabeth! Also, I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Trust me ;) and thank you!**_

 _ **Okay guys, let me know what you thought of this chapter! It was pretty sucky but in the next few chapters, everything is going to kick off! Oops, said too much. Right, I love you guys!**_

 _ ***Virtual Hugs***_

 _ **Ro x**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen.

 _ **I got so many reviews last chapter! I love reading them so much! Okay so before I answer them, I put up a poll on my profile page so if you could check that out, it'd be great :)**_

 _ **Reviews! My favourite word in the world! Hehe :)**_

 _ **Yes! Haha :)**_

 _ **Guest Here's the update! Hope you like it! And thank you!**_

 _ **SunnySideSofie Thank you so much! I'll try to slow down the Percabeth (I do tend to get carried away :) ) And after the story is completed I'm planning to go back and edit all the errors out :)**_

 _ **Percabeth awe thanks :) Merry Christmas too!**_

 _ **Mystery Master Ahh, your review! It was amazing and made my day! Haha, your making me blush! Thank you so much, I seriously cannot thank you enough for your kind words :) Thank you!**_

 _ **Oiliriini Good idea :) I'll think about it and thank you! :)**_

 _ **Percabeth thank you! :)**_

 _ **And let's not forget all who favourited and followed! I'm not going to write all your names because otherwise we'd be here for ever but thank you for doing so!**_

 _ **Okay, I'm not going to say anything else :)**_

 _ **Here's the chapter!**_

 _ **Love you guys! *Virtual Hugs***_

 _ **Ro x**_

 **Two days till Sally's life support will be turned off.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was cold. Percy was exhausted mentally and physically, he was fed up with everything and wanted to die in a hole. Luckily, he had gotten away with avoiding Jason. He spent his lunch hiding and in classes, he forced himself to behave.

So, he walked back to the apartment. That stupid, small, smelly apartment. Nothing was going his way, there must be a God up there that despised him and enjoyed watching other people's misery.

His Mum's life support would be turned off not tomorrow but the next day, Percy couldn't believe that soon, he may have to live without the hope of seeing his Mum. Yes, he was a Momma's boy but at the moment, that hope was the only think keeping him going.

Percy reached his apartment door, he couldn't hear anyone inside so he pushed open the door, dumped his bag on the side and went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water before heading to his room.

When he reached the kitchen what he saw shocked him. What was he doing here? He was meant to be out doing who-knows-what! Gabe sat at the kitchen table with papers strewn across the table. Percy gulped. Hard.

The dreaded day where Gabe paid the bills. Also the day where he was most easy to provoke. Trying to walk away without his step father noticing, Percy slowly turned around. He was about to get away with it when Gabe's voice bellowed out.

"Get your stupid ass back here!"

Cringing, Percy turned around and bit his tongue. Gabe stood from the chair he was sat on with one of the bills clutched tight enough in his hand that the papers crumpled. "Do you know what this is?!" He shouted, his face turning a colour of purple and red that Percy didn't think was possible.

"N-No, sir," Percy stuttered, hating how weak and hopeless he sounded.

"Its your dumb mother's hospital bill! Two and a half thousand dollars! Do you think we have this money? Ugh, you and your-"

Percy cut off his step father. He had an extremely short temper and was utterly fed up with Gabe speaking about his Mum like that. "Who do you think you are?" Percy yelled and walked closer to Gabe until the man was backed up into the wall.

"My Mother put up with you for two years of her life! She didn't have to do that! She could of kicked you out but she didn't! So don't you fucking _dare_ talk about her like that!" Percy poked Gabe in the chest, at the end of his yelling episode his shoulders were heaving and he was gasping for breath.

He stared Gabe in the eye. He was fed up of acting weak and letting this pig push him around. He was a New Yorker, born and raised for the first thirteen years of his life in Manhattan, and he was going to show just how strong of a New Yorker he could be.

Suddenly, Gabe whacked Percy around the face. Percy was shocked and at the moment, he was mad. He was so mad that if he were a cartoon, steam would be coming out his ears. Percy took a deep breath and hit Gabe back on the side of the face.

Percy wasn't going to lie, hitting Gabe felt good. He had been holding all his anger in for the past two, three years. Gabe let out a roar of anger and kicked Percy to the floor. Gabe was bigger and had more experience in fighting so before the young teen knew it, he was pinned on the floor.

Gabe kicked Percy in the chest a few times. Hot searing pain burned in his ribs, after the fourth time, Percy heard a crack. He screamed. Gabe picked him up and threw him over the shoulder like a rag doll, he moved over to the living room and dropped Percy on the ground from the height of Gabe's arms.

Hitting his head on the table on the way down, Percy felt blood trickle from the back of his head. Yellow and black spots danced in front of his eyes, Gabe kicked Percy one last time in the side before he blacked out.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In the hurry to escape the awkward situation that was the car ride on the way to school, Percy left his jacket in Jason's car. Jason knew that it was the only jacket Percy owned so he planned on giving it back to Percy after school.

Jason didn't see Percy at school, he was obviously avoiding him and Jason didn't blame him. Percy just needed some time to get everything calmed down.

Anyway, that was the reason why Jason was about to knock on Percy's door with his faded jacket in hand. _Why doesn't he just buy another jacket? It's not like this one does anything,_ Jason thought.

Nobody answered so Jason knocked again. He waited for about five minutes before he tried to open the door. Knowing Percy, he was probably asleep and Gabe was out. The door opened, "Perce?" Jason called out. Nothing.

Jason walked into the living room and stifled a scream, on the floor, unconscious and covered in blood, was Percy Jackson. Jason grabbed the phone and dialled 991. "Hello this is 911, what is your emergency?"

"My friend is unconscious and covered in blood, please help!" Jason yelled frantically, staring at his friend in horror, his pulse racing.

"Calm down sir, we're sending an ambulance. Could you tell us your location?" The lady asked, her voice calm. Jason told them Percy's apartment address. "OK, there should be someone there soon, just stay calm. You can't help your friend if you're panicking."

Jason hung up the phone, he wasn't sure if that was what he was supposed to do, but he did it. He lifted Percy's head and felt something sticky matted in his dark hair. Jason pulled his hands away and saw red. "Oh, Percy," He whispered. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

 _ **Long chapter! Only two more left to go! Reminder to check out my poll on my page! Also, I'm thinking of reading a new book series. Is the Throne Of Glass series good? Has anyone read it? Love to know your opinion on it!**_

 _ **I'm not entirely sure if that's what happens when you call 911 but oh well, let me know your thoughts! Love you guys!**_

 _ **Ro x**_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty.

 _ **One more chapter to go after this one *Cries* But I have another idea for a story so expect that posted Sunday or Monday :)**_

 _ **And OH MY FANDOMS SO MANY OF YOU HAVE REVIEWED, FAVOURED AND FOLLOWED! WOZA'S! Okay, lemme answer you guys :)**_

 _ **ScaeletSaphire Oh okay, I'll look into the Splintered Series :) Thank you!**_

 _ **Percabeth Thank you! Also, Annabeth wasn't in the last chapter because I was saving her for this chapter :) Have a nice day too!**_

 _ **Appollo18musix Haha, thank you :)**_

 _ **Mystery Master Awe, thank you so much! Haha thank you :)**_

 _ **ResidentOfCabin6 Thank you! Oh okay, after the fanfic is completed I may go back and fixx that ;) Good to know, thanks :)**_

 _ **StoriesGlories Thank you and I'll try my best to make the next two chapters over 2,000 words :)**_

 _ **Thank you so much!**_

 _ **Awe, I can't believe that this is almost ending. But, as I said, I have another Percabeth fanfiction in the works. I'm going to write the first five chapters then post them here :) If all goes to plan that should be up Sunday evening or Monday afternoon.**_

 _ **Um... Yeah, I'm hoping that this fanfiction will be completed today or tomorrow :) Right, I'm rambling. Sorry, love you all! *Virtual Hugs***_

 _ **Ro x**_

 **One more day till Sally's life support will be turned off.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Annabeth had been doing her Geography homework when Jason called her. She wasn't entirely sure how Jason got her number but she had shrugged it off and answered anyways.

That was when Jason had told her to ditch whatever she was doing and come up to the hospital. He had sounded panicked so Annabeth had asked her step Mum (since her father was still at work) to drive her up to the hospital.

Forty minutes later, Annabeth met Jason outside. He had said nothing, just dragged her up to a room but before he opened the door Jason had explained that Percy was injured by his step father.

The doctor's had said that Percy had received three broken ribs (he was lucky that none of them punctured his lungs) and a rather bad concussion. They expected Percy to wake up in a day or two because of the amount of pain killers they had put him on.

After hearing that, questions went buzzing in and out of Annabeth's head faster than the speed of light. Percy's step father was abusive? Why hadn't he said anything? How did Jason know? And the most frequent one; Where was the bastard that Annabeth would beat to death?

So, that was why she was at the hospital at two O'clock in the morning, sat in the chair next to the hospital bed, holding Percy's hand tightly and talking to Jason about all that had occurred over the last few hours. "This is all my fault," He said whilst pacing the room up and down. "If I had told someone, we could've gotten to him before Gabe hurt him!"

Annabeth rolled her stormy, tear filled eyes. "Come on, Jason," She said softly. "You can't possibly believe that this is your fault. Gabe has been hurting him for who knows how long. You couldn't of done anything."

Frustrated, Jason ran a hand through his hair and leaned against the wall. "Why did I listen to him when he told me not to tell anyone? If I had said something, we might not be in this position right now."

"You're a good friend, Jason," Annabeth replied simply. "Percy is very stubborn and you are very loyal. If one of you knew a secret about the other, they'd take it to their grave. That's what Percy wanted you to do, you cannot be mad at yourself for being a good friend. You just can't."

Jason sighed, "I want that man hung, drawn and quartered."

She smiled sadly, "I think we're in the wrong century for that."

"Then I want him in jail for life," He whispered. "Percy doesn't deserve this, he's been through too much for one lifetime."

Annabeth could see the worry in Jason's eyes. She wasn't sure just how long Percy and Jason had known each other, but it was clear that they were pretty close. "You care for him a lot, don't you?"

"He's my best friend."

Tears slipped from Annabeth's eyes, she looked and saw Jason holding in his own sadness. So, in the hospital room, in the fading light and there friend unconscious, Annabeth and Jason came to some sort of a silent understanding and friendship.

The door swung open. A man with greying hair walked in, Annabeth assumed he was the doctor, "You know visiting hours end at Six."

"Please," Annabeth whispered.

The doctor nodded, "I won't tell anyone." He walked over to Percy's bed and started checking the wires that he was hooked up to. "I have the name Sally Jackson written down for her life support being turned off tomorrow. I don't suppose that they're related?"

"She's his Mum," Jason answered. The doctor tried to hide his surprise, and failed. "I've already notified the police. They're investigating the apartment in the morning, Gabe is being held there overnight until they can prove him guilty and then they don't know the sentence."

"Oh, alright then," The doctor said. "The boy should wake up in the morning though I can't say the same for his Mother." Then he left the room.

Annabeth sighed, "I really hope they both make it out," She vaguely saw Jason nod before fatigue over came her, she rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Percy felt weird. All he could see was darkness, sometimes he heard voices but they were always muffled and he never knew exactly what the people were saying.

He remembered what happened with Gabe, every time he thought about it Percy felt his heart rate speed up. Whether it was from fright or anger, he wasn't sure.

Reality hit Percy like a brick and reality wasn't exactly Percy's friend. Something bad always seemed to happen there. Anyway, he blamed his ADHD for getting side tracked.

His Mum's life support would be turned off soon, wait- How long had he been out? Sally could already be dead and Percy wouldn't know, if he wasn't there in person when they turned it off then Percy would hate himself forever.

If he were awake, Percy thought than he'd probably be hyperventilating round about now.

If he died, Percy thought. And if his Mum didn't wake up, then they and Poseidon his dad, could live together in the afterword. Now, Percy didn't believe in anything. If there was such thing as that then surely they wouldn't just sit by and let Percy go through what he did.

Percy wasn't a cry baby and for the past few minutes, hours, days, who knows, he had scolded himself for not hitting Gabe sooner. He should of stopped spending so much time moping and more time standing up for himself!

Suddenly, he felt something. Like he was being pulled back to consciousness, everything seemed less fuzzy and hazy than before. Percy tightly squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to escape the searing pain that he felt as he was on the brink of waking.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Annabeth had been awake for hours, she looked to the corner and saw the head of curly brunette hair. Annabeth closed her eyes as she relived the memory of a few hours before hand.

 _She had been asleep, squished in the chair that she instead on sharing with Jason. There was only one chair in the room and Annabeth had the decency not to let Jason fall asleep standing up. So, they shared the chair._

 _The two had heard a knock on the door, Annabeth looked out the window and realised that it was the early hours of the morning. "Come in," Jason had called with a croaky morning voice._

 _The door opened and what two figures stood made relief wash over Annabeth like a wave crashing onto the shore. Jason gasped, the doctor - a different one from before- smiled as she wheeled the person into the room._

 _"She made it," The doctor had cheered quietly. "When she heard about him, she demanded to be taken to his room. Be careful though, she's still weak."_

 _In a wheelchair with knotted brown hair, bruises and cuts covering her skin was Sally Jackson, when the doctor left the room Sally began to laugh. Despite everything, she laughed like there was no tomorrow._

 _Annabeth liked her instantly._

 _"Oh, Percy," Sally whispered and reached up and pushed some of his dark hair back from his face. "I love you, honey." She then turned to Jason, "Jason! Are you OK? How's he been? How have you been?"_

 _Jason smiled warmly and helped her back down into the chair. "Mrs Jackson, I'm fine thank you and so is Percy, apart from all of this. But he should wake up soon. Now, I think I should be the one asking you if you're alright?"_

 _Sally waved off the question with a flick of her wrist and turned to Annabeth. "You're very pretty," She commented. "Are you Percy's girlfriend?"_

 _Annabeth felt a blush covering her cheeks. "Thank you but no, I'm not." She smiled._

 _"Well, maybe in time." Sally smiled._

At the very moment, Annabeth, Jason and Sally were catching up on things, Annabeth and Sally refused point blank to let go of Percy's hand and after a few minutes of silent, Annabeth gasped.

Everyone turned to look at her but she only pointed to where Percy lay. They all had a grin on their face that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame because Percy's eyes were starting to flutter open.

 _ **Oh, oh, ohhhh how evil am I? Well, this is a long chappie for you guys! Let me know your thoughts :)**_

 _ **Ahh, Sally's alive!**_

 _ **Also, this will be the only update today because I'm working on the first five chapters of my other story (not posted yet) and planning out the next chapter and debating whether or not I should do an epilogue for this story AND I'm going shopping for Christmas things up in London with my Nan! *Sigh***_

 _ **Kidding, I love what I do :) but sadly this will be the only chappie today :(**_

 _ **Okay, I need to shut it :) Hehe**_

 _ **I love you all! *Virtual Hugs***_

 _ **Ro x**_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One.

 _ **Oh, it's the last chapter! *Sobs* I'm okay, I'm okay, I am okay!**_

 _ **Reviews! I love 'em! You guys make me laugh :)**_

 _ **ScarletSaphire Haha, okay I will :) and thanks!**_

 _ **Percabeth thank you! Don't worry, this chapter is going to contain a LOT of Percabeth! :)**_

 _ **Poseidon114 Thank you! Haha, I'm sure she'd like too!**_

 _ **Deathbucks11 Awe, thank you :)**_

 _ **Ashes2Ashes Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **Spnaph Haha, your welcome? :)**_

 _ **SunnySideSofie Good to know :)**_

 _ **Oki doki, let's get on with the chappie! *Virtual Hugs* Love you all!**_

 _ **Ro x**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _At the very moment, Annabeth, Jason and Sally were catching up on things, Annabeth and Sally refused point blank to let go of Percy's hand and after a few minutes of silent, Annabeth gasped._

 _Everyone turned to look at her but she only pointed to where Percy lay. They all had a grin on their face that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame because Percy's eyes were fluttering open._

A few seconds later, Percy was awake and sitting up (as best he could with three broken ribs), staring at Sally in disbelief. "M-Mum," He croaked with tears building in his beautiful eyes.

Sally nodded with tears running down her face, "Yeah sweetie," She smiled and sniffed. "It's me."

Despite the pain he felt at that moment, the pain in his ribs that burned more whenever he moved and the splitting headache that throbbed greatly was nothing next to the ache Percy had felt the last few months over the worry of his Mum.

Percy sat upright in the bed (thankful that he had kept his clothes on and not one of those weird hospital gowns) and wrapped his arms around his Mum. "I missed you," He whispered, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Me too," Sally said softly. "Me too."

Suddenly aware of Annabeth and Jason standing awkwardly as they watched the pair's small reunion, Percy cleared his throat and pulled away, hiding a wince as he laid back on the bed.

"Are you okay, Percy?" Annabeth asked sympathetically with worry written on her face.

"Yeah man, that was scary," Jason commented from the side of the room. "Finding you like that."

Percy hadn't thought about that at the time. After Gabe had beat him, Percy thought that he'd lay there unconscious for a while and then when he woke up, he'd deal with the pain and patch up the wounds himself.

If Jason hadn't found him, would Percy still be laying on the floor bleeding out? Would he even of made it out alive? "I'm alright," Percy answered. "Thanks." He turned to Sally, "Is Gabe...?" He trailed off.

Sally smiled, "Gone?" She guessed. "Jason called the Police, their sending out investigators to the apartment today but until further evidence is found, Gabe's being held there. Although, the odds aren't exactly in his favour at the moment."

Percy nodded. He wanted Gabe in jail, not because of what that monster did to him but because of how he had treated Sally. Hurt him? Fine. Hurt Percy's friends and family? You better run.

The teen was extremely loyal to the people he loved. Some people considered that a flaw but Percy never saw how that could be. If protecting the people you love was a flaw than so be it and if that was the case, Percy was the most flawed person there was.

Annabeth grinned from the chair beside Percy's bed, "If you're feeling up to it, we could work on that essay tomorrow."

Over the weeks the two had known each other, that had become a sort of joke to Percy and Annabeth. She would say something about it, Percy would roll his eyes and call her a Wise Girl.

"Shut up, Wise Girl," Percy snorted. Annabeth's grin managed to grow even larger, she was right.

There was a high pitched squeak, the three teens turned to Sally who was blushing furiously. "You two have nicknames for each other?" She smiled. "Cute!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **THREE WEEKS LATER.**

Percy and Sally had returned home from the hospital, Gabe was in jail, Sally had started working on a novel and she already had an editor and publisher at hand. Yep, everything was starting to mend.

After the two arrived home, the following day at school, Annabeth had mustered up all of her courage and asked Percy if he would like to go to the dance with her. He - much to Annabeth's surprise - had said yes.

She was completely ecstatic. As soon as Piper found out, she and Annabeth decided to go shopping for dresses. Of course, Piper had asked Jason. Their crushes for one another was the worst kept secret in school.

Piper had bought a beautiful rich purple dress and she had her dark hair curled and parts pinned at the back of her head. Jason had almost had a heart attack when he saw her.

Annabeth wore a sea green short (but not too short) sleeveless dress with silver flats. Her golden princess curls were ponytail free and cascading down her back in waves. Percy thought she was breathtakingly beautiful and even made a Greek Mythology reference when he saw her.

"Aphrodite would be jealous of you right now."

So, as the two swayed to the slow, soft music playing in the hall, Annabeth was pointing out how funny it was to see Percy in a suit. "You should wear it more often. The colour looks good on you," She laughed.

It was true. Percy looked hot in the smokey grey suit, though Annabeth would never admit that out loud. The whole night, people had been saying how adorable it was that their clothes matched each others eyes.

Percy smiled and spun Annabeth around then pulled her close. "I love you," He breathed.

Annabeth felt a blush cover her cheeks as she replied, "I love you too."

Without knowing it, Percy and Annabeth both leaned closer to each other and their lips connected. Sparks flew, Annabeth felt herself smiling against the kiss. They both pulled away, breathless.

Through all the pain, all the secrets, all the lies, all the heartbreak, here they were. Together and although that nothing could ever be perfect, they had each other.

And that was their own perfection.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ ***Sobs* And that's a wrap!**_

 _ **I am so thankful for every single one of you reading, reviewing, favouriting, following, adding me to their favourites and following me as a writer! Honestly, I cannot say how much I love you guys!**_

 _ **Let me know what you thought of this! I may or may not make a bonus chapter (it'll be short maybe 600 words, give or take a few) for this. Actually, I think I will so look out for that :)**_

 _ **Also, I'm having an incredibly hard time coming up with a good story idea for my next Percabeth fanfiction so if any of you have any ideas, please let me know! :)**_

 _ **I love you all! *Virtual Hugs***_

 _ **Ro x**_

 _ **"Sometimes all you need is an imagination to turn the darkest days into the brightest."**_


	22. BONUS SCENE :)

BONUS SCENE! 

_**Alaric Shinrog awe thank you! :)**_

 _ **I did promise a bonus chapter, did I not? Well, here it is! Apologies for it being so short but let me know your opinions any way! There's a lot of Percabeth fluff and I hope this clears up any questions you all have but if not than don't be afraid to PM me and I'll answer as best I can :)**_

 _ **Also, I said this in the previous chapter but I'm having trouble coming up with ideas for my next Percabeth fanfiction so PM or review your suggestions!**_

 _ **I love you all! *Virtual Hugs***_

 _ **Ro x**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **ONE YEAR LATER.**

Percy and Annabeth sat on the grass hill that had sprung in the middle of the park and watched the sun fade as they chatted over nothing and every thing. The subject of their essay had come up, the essay that changed their lives.

"I can't believe we got a B- on that essay," Annabeth mumbled and rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. "That's your fault Seaweed Brain. Poisoning my mind with kelp."

He laughed and pulled Annabeth closer, "My Mum was actually pretty surprised when she saw that high a grade on my report card. Took me out to dinner and everything."

Sally had gotten her first novel published and was now a recognised, rising Author. She and her son had a pretty good income and now that Gabe was out of their lives, they didn't worry about a thing.

It was silent for a while, Annabeth watched Percy intently. His eyes shone brighter than ever now that Gabe was in prison. He was as carefree as he was when he was little and seeing that side of him made Annabeth love him more than she thought was possible.

He wasn't so guarded nowadays, his eyes that were once secretive and defensive were laughing and Annabeth couldn't look away from his emerald orbs without forcing herself to.

"I love you," She smiled.

"I love you too," Percy kissed her forehead.

"Well, I love you more," Annabeth said because she always had to beat Percy. Even if it was something as small as who had the sharper pencil, Annabeth had to win.

"I love you most." He countered, Annabeth pulled away from Percy and crossed her arms over her chest. She'd play this game. And she'd win.

"I'd give up my books for you." She smirked.

"I'd show everyone my scars for you," Percy hated showing Sally and Annabeth his scars so that statement really meant game on.

"I'd get an F for you."

"I'd study for you," Annabeth growled.

"I'd wear heels for you," Annabeth was fairly sure she'd won with that one. She had worn heels once in her life, she fell on her face into a mud puddle and couldn't get up without slipping.

Percy laughed the whole way through.

"I'd eat red food for you," Percy never ate any food other then blue food. There was a story behind it but Annabeth never fully understood it.

"I'd hold a spider for you," Annabeth had a deathly fear of spiders so that was pretty big for her.

Percy laughed, "Annabeth, I'd go into the depths of Tartarus for you."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Looks like someone's been revising their Mythology," She snuggled back into Percy's arms and smiled at the familiar scent of the ocean.

"Drilled into my head from my very own Wise Girl," Percy huffed. Annabeth smiled and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Percy looking at her with love in his eyes and when they were together, Annabeth knew that the same emotions reflected in her own orbs.


End file.
